Goddess must hate me!
by bloodstainedlove
Summary: Four teenage girls find themselves in Naruto World. They seem normal... but are really quite crazy. Will Konoha decide to keep them and how will the Sasuke Fan Club feel about the new compation? ItachiOc SasukeOc KisameOc GaraaOc Stupid
1. Happy Halloween, Girlies!

**Yo. There was something I was going to say but I can't remember so, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Button, Moni, Fox, and Light. This goes for every chapter. **

_Hi. This is bloodstainedlove's beta, Rose Wyrm. You are now reading the edited, totally pimped out version of this chapter, compliments of me, myself and I. Hopefully, I have corrected most of her grammar and spelling - if not, too bad. Also, I really hope that I've made it less cliché' and confusing by elaborating and adding detail._

_SO YOU BEST APPRECIATE, 'FO!_

"I love HALLOWEEN!!!!"

The slightly off-tune warbling of holiday song filled the street. A trio of girls were tromping down the sidewalk, although their gender wouldn't be obvious, dressed as they were. Two were in red-lined black cloaks adorned with white-rimmed red clouds and one had a large, fake mummified sword slung over her shoulder. The other was in a large-collared black outfit with bandaging on her arms and legs.

"No one wants to hear you sing Button," called one of them, dryly.

The one called Button turned and grinned evilly at the speaker.

"Fox, Fox, Foxy, Fox. My poor, delirious little brother. There are a lot of people that would want to hear me, Itachi Uchiha, sing."

"What are you smoking?" This came from a different voice - the third and final member of this strange group of teenage anime freak-girls. But as it was Halloween and thus they could be whatever the hell they wanted to be, tonight they were Uchiha Itachi, his younger and slightly O.C. brother Sasuke, and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"You know you're not really Itachi." That was Monica - the Kisame girl. She had a thing for the shark man. Tall and slim-figured with brown haired and blue eyes the fifteen year old was defiantly pretty - not drop dead gorgeous, certainly, but pretty enough. However, this was offset by her tendency to swear excessively, bad temper and general insanity. Despite being quite smart, Moni (to her friends) was a mostly C student at U-City High school, due to her inattentiveness and general lazy attitude toward school. Despite her anger flaws and occasional bouts of teenage angst, she managed to adhere to the nature-loving, fairly peaceful Wicca religion and wasn't afraid to show it, often wearing a pentagram to school.

"I should _so_ kill you Nii-san. We have made a peace pact for tonight but that may have just pushed me over the edge," This remark came from Ariel, nicknamed and more commonly called, Fox. Of slightly shorter and stockier build than Monica, but taller than Button. She was also a student at U-City High, and managed to carry straight A's. She had "dirty" blonde hair that she usually dyed some rusty red color, because she hated being blonde. It was now black and spiked because she was currently masquerading as Sasuke.

"You fell over the edge a loooooong time ago foolish little brother!" This... was Button, in actuality named Alaina. The blonde, slightly curvy girl was not a very good student. In fact, she was nearly a straight D student - the only A she had ever gotten was in art. She was a pretty good artist and by this virtue, she'd managed to carry an almost perfect A in ONE CLASS!!! Alaina was also a free-spirited Wiccan and loved to talk about her religion.

"Yeah, well…. you're….ugly!" Fox shot back

Alaina - I mean, Button - gasped.

"How dare you, you... you... fashion-ly handicapped person!!!" Button retorted.

"Fashion-ly isn't a word and your going to wake up the…." Monica trailed off as she looked around. There was no one to wake up. They had passed from walking down a sidewalk on a city block to a dense forest.

"Wow. How did we miss that?" asked Button, to no one in particular, as she looked around. "And where is Fox?" Fox had, in fact, snuck off so she could sneak attack her "big brother."

"You're an idiot, y'know." Monica said, shaking her head.

"Itachi!?"

A male voice called from somewhere behind them. They whirled, alarmed, for the last time any of them had checked they were all female. Standing in a path between two bushes stood Fox, or at least something with her outline

"Oh Fox, it's only you. Don't do that, geese. You friggin' scared me!" Button let out an irate sigh.

"Fox? What the hell are you talking about? You know who I am - and I'm going to kill you!"

"Sure you are. Now stop playing around you stupid woman!" Button shouted.

"I am not a woman!" shouted the person.

"Button." Monica tugged on her cloak looking behind her.

"Wha...?"

Suddenly a loud battle cry cut the air and out of the shadows something pounced on Button. She screeched, loudly.

"Ahahaha! I got you, I got you, I gooooooooot you!" singsonged Fox, rocking from side to side as she pointed a finger at Button.

"Um, Fox, if you're here then who's up there?" Button pointed at the other Sasuke-type entity. They all stared at each other. Awkward silence ensued. The bushes behind Sasuke No. 2 were suddenly pushed apart by a pink haired girl, followed by a blonde boy.

"There you are Sasuke!" pinky said with a sigh. "We heard someone screaming and we came to check. Is anything wrong?"

"This doesn't concern you," Sasuke shot back icily.

"Oh... crap." Button mumbled as the reality of the situation dawned on her. Somehow they had managed to enter the Naruto realm of existence. And Sasuke was going to kill her, under the impression that she was his older brother.

"Haha. Life sucks for you, hun," Monica said, laughing and pointing rather meanly.

"It's rude to laugh at someone who's going to die," cut in Fox, smirking all the while.

"Shut up! And, y'know this would be sooooo cool if I wasn't about to die," lamented Button.

"It's still cool for us," Monica said, "Because we're not dressed up like an O.C.'s older brother. And we aren't going to die. Yet."

"Hey Stupid, she just insulted you!" Button shouted at Sasuke.

"You're not helping your own situation. Maybe you should spend your time trying to prove who you are instead of trying to get us killed." Fox said helpfully.

"Are you sure that's your brother, Sasuke?" Sakura asked "He seams a little, um, stupid and girlish."

"Who the hell are you callin' girlish pinky!?" hollered the Itachi impersonator.

"Did just call me _PINKY_!?" Sakura shouted back and stormed forward before anyone could stop her. Button walked up to meet her, and the two women glared balefully at each other.

"And what if I did?" Button smirked. "I mean who has pink hair? And that dress, can you say U-G-L-Y?"

"At least I'm not GAY!" Sakura shot back. "What kind of guy talks like that, anyway?"

"I'M A WOMAN, FREAK!" Button shouted. There seemed to be a lot of that going on. Everyone stared and then Fox and Monica began to laugh hysterically.

"Um, Sasuke did you know about this?" asked Naruto. Sasuke just stared at Button and Button stared back. Then she sighed, looking slightly defeated.

"Would you like me to prove it?" she asked, beginning to unfasten her cloak and take it off.

"BUTTON! No one wants to see you strip!" Fox shouted. Monica continued to chuckle, but lifted a hand to her mouth in a pitiful attempt to seem disapproving.

"I'm NOT stripping." Button glared at Fox as she let the cloak slip off her. It was revealed that she was wearing a red tank top and black boxers. Monica and Fox whistled, just to be anal, and earned another glare from Button.

Sasuke just stared. Now, when your brother turns out to be a girl, you have a reason to stare, right? Well, Button didn't agree. She walked up, and slapped him.

"That's what you get for trying to kill me, pervert," hissed the girl, picking up her cloak and putting it back on.

"If you're not Itachi then who are you?" Naruto asked, completely at a loss.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Sakura had just now taken a good look at the other two and noticed that Fox was dressed up as Sasuke and Monica as... a shark/human hybrid?

"My name's Button," the blonde offered, taking over.

"You're named after a piece of a piece of clothing?" asked Naruto, being stupid as usual.

"No, stupid. My real name is Alaina, but I hate my name so I'm Button. Anyone who calls me Alaina dies. This is Moni - short for Monica - and Fox, real name Ariel. We're not from around here **and** we're kinda lost. As for why we are dress like this, well that's a loooong story and I'm tired and don't feel like telling YOU," she finished, crossing her arms and starting to walk away, all in a huff.

"Button, where the bloody hell are you going?" asked Monica, finally beginning to cuss as she was known to.

"I really have no idea. But it seams more dramatic if I walk off into the forest then if stand there looking like and idiot," came the brilliant reply. Everyone but Fox sweat dropped in typical anime fashion.

"Looking?" deadpanned Fox.

A pinecone made contact with her head.

"Owwwwww, that huuuuuuurt!"

She picked up another cone and threw it back. It missed by a mile and hit Monica who was standing a good 12 feet to the right of Button, who found this hilarious. Monica did not. She threw it back but it missed and hit Naruto solidly on the head, who proceeded to throw another one back, "miss" and hit Sasuke. Sasuke thought the entire situation disgustingly childish and decided to ignore EVERYONE. Big mistake. He was suddenly being pelted with pinecones, compliments of the four girls and Naruto once they saw that the fight was ending. This went on for a good ten minutes until yet another figure emerged from the shadowy foliage.

"Stop!" S/he/it shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped, dropping the cone in her hand. "She started it!" came the predictable, self-righteous follow up, along with the accusing finger point.

"You are so going at the top of my hit list," Button hissed.

"The Akatsuki?!" Kakashi asked, noticing Monica and Button, alarm evident in his face despite the mask.

Button had had enough with the "Itachi" business. She let out a screech.

"I AM **NOT** ITACHI!"

With that she turned and ran off into the forest.

Moni, for her part, mumbled, "I'm not Kisame, damnit... I'm too short and I don't have enough muscle mass... and I'm female."

Taking a moment to actually take in the strange trio, now down to a duo, Kakashi realized his error.

"Right. Sorry about that, ladies."

Monica and Fox exchanged looks.

"So… what was that all about anyway?" Kakashi asked, bemused.

"Well, Sasuke almost killed her earlier because he somehow thought she was his older brother Itachi. Y'know, come to think of it, Itachi is a stupid thing to call a son, I mean can you say foreshadowing. I could have told you he was going kill his family…"

Fox punched Monica before she could finish.

"Owwww! What the fu- I mean, hell, was that for?!"

"Do you have no consideration for others?!" Fox shouted.

Monica looked confused. Fox pointed to Sasuke, who had The Shadows of Great Angst and/or Anger over his eyes.

"Fox... why do you care about HIM? You hate Sasuke."

This took everyone off guard.

"But... you've never even met him before." Sakura said, frowning.

"The whole Orochimaru thing kinda downs his cool points." Fox answered, ignoring Sakura and Monica. "Besides, he has way too many fan girls."

"Who's being inconsiderate now?" Monica asked. "Although you totally have a point there."

"I have no respect for any Sasuke fan girl!" Fox declared.

"I feel your pain, Foxy. No one who falls in love with someone who has hair like a chicken's ass deserves respect." Monica laughed. Fox nodded.

"You know who has cool hair? Kakashi." Fox said, looking wishfully off into the distance.

"Yeah. So does Itachi. He is way cooler… and hotter than his brother." Monica sighed, imagining her favorite Akatsuki bishie. _Still, he doesn't hold a candle to Kisame-kun,_ she thought.

"You bet. So much hotter then his little brother... Too bad he kinda looks like a girl." Fox replied, frowning slightly.

Suddenly Monica began to look around franticly.

"Where's Button?"

Fox shrugged then let out a screech upon sighting Team Seven. Lost in Itachi-related daydreams and Sasuke bashing, she had utterly forgotten they were there. Poor girl, such a lousy memory!

"Oh my god! It's team 7!"

Said team sweat dropped collectively. Then-

"How do you know our names anyway?" asked Kakashi.

"Well that's easy," Monica answered, "We come from a different world where you all are just characters in a manga and an anime."

Fox nodded beside her. "Yeah, and since we're all crazy fan girls, we know a lot about you," she added.

"What?!" Sakura shouted, stunned.

"I SAID: WE COME…" Monica began orating very loudly and slowly like she was talking to a particularly slow person who was hard of hearing.

"I _know _what you said, baka." Sakura snapped. "I just don't believe it."

"Well, you could have said that," she said, rolling her eyes in a melodramatic, teenaged girl way. "Anyway..." she turned and pointed at Kakashi. "Your name is Hatake Kakashi and you're a jonin in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and are also known as the Copycat Ninja, because of your Sharingan eye and jutsu mastery derived from it." Monica paused, taking a breath.

"You could find that out anywhere." He cut in, not impressed. Well, maybe a little.

"Button knows more. We should go find her," Fox said.

"Yeah, but probably not as much as me. Whatever, I don't wanna be a spotlight hog," Monica said with a shrug.

"Alright," the silver-haired jonin continued, ignoring Monica. "Sasuke, you will go with her," he directed, pointing at Fox. "And Naruto, you go with Sakura-"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, leaping up joyfully.

"-And I'll go with you," he finished, pointing at Monica. "We'll meet back here in an hour. If you find this Button girl before then, set off some kind of signal. _GO!"_

The groups split up, scattering in different directions to search for the missing Button.

**Hey, it's your lovely authoress Bloodstainedlove. .**

**I would like you to know that my other story is currently on hold until I either get at least 2 reviews or some form of inspiration. (Friends don't count)**

**I am also co-writing two other stories: A Case of Insanity and Who Said All Endings are Happy. They are both Yu Yu Hakusho stories. A Case of Insanity is also an Inuyasha and Lord of the Rings crossover. If you care at all you should check them out.**

Baka-Stupid

**Love ya**

_GODDESS! I did so much editing, I should get co-author credit! So, I'm sorry if later chapters make even less sense now, I probably haven't gotten to them yet._

_Lovvies-_

_Rose Wyrm (check my profile!)_

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	2. Shut Up and Listen

_Oi, Rose Wyrm here again. I have at last gotten off my lazy ass and beta'd bloodstainedlove's second chapter and it is my pleasure to present the new, improved, lemony-fresh version of chapter two! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past

"I SAID: WE COME…" Monica began orating very loudly and slowly like she was talking to a particularly slow person who was hard of hearing.

"I know what you said, baka." Sakura snapped. "I just don't believe it."

"Well, you could have said that," she said, rolling her eyes in a melodramatic, teenaged girl way. "Anyway..." she turned and pointed at Kakashi. "Your name is Hatake Kakashi and you're a jounin in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and are also known as the Copycat Ninja, because of your Sharingan eye and jutsu mastery derived from it." Monica paused, taking a breath.

"You could find that out anywhere," he cut in, not impressed. Well, maybe a little.

"Button knows more. We should go find her," Fox said.

"Yeah, but probably not as much as me. Whatever, I don't wanna be a spotlight hog," Monica said with a shrug.

"Alright," the silver-haired jounin continued, ignoring Monica. "Sasuke, you will go with her," he directed, pointing at Fox. "And Naruto, you go with Sakura-"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, leaping up joyfully.

"-And I'll go with you," he finished, pointing at Monica. "We'll meet back here in an hour. If you find this Button girl before then, set off some kind of signal. GO!"

The groups split up, scattering in different directions to search for the missing Button.

Present

-----10 Minutes later-----

"Could you slow down?" Fox asked for the 10th time. Sasuke glared at her but slowed down some.

"You're just like Naruto," he grumbled. "Always a nuisance. I could find this girl in half the time without you," he said with another glare.

"Find? Maybe, but catch... That's a different story," Fox said with only a little bit of self-satisfaction in her voice.

Suddenly, the sound of song began to float through the trees.

_I'm waiting on the sun to set_

_'Cause yesterday ain't over yet,_

_I started smoking cigarettes,_

_There's nothin' else to do I guess_

_Dust roads ain't made for walkin'_

_Spinning tires ain't made for stoppin'_

_I'm givin' up on love_

_Cause love's givin' up on me..._

The voice caused Sasuke to stop and Fox to bump into him, thrown off by his sudden halt.

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly.

"Shh!" he hissed. He began to crawl towards the voice, confirming that all was clear, then made a beckoning gesture in Fox's directing. Hastily, she made her way to his side. Together, they peered through the foliage. A girl was sitting at the end of a log, dangling her feet in a small lake and singing. She was wearing a very familiar red tank top and black boxers.

"I don't know who that is but they're really good…" whispered Fox. Suddenly, her eyes widened in recognition. "BUTTON!" Fox shouted.

-----20 minuets later-----

After half an hour of looking for the stupid, runaway girl both Naruto and Sakura were cold, hungry, and tired. Monica and Kakashi hadn't had any luck either as Moni had directed most of her energy into attempting to remove Kakashi's mask. Both of the teams had decided to leave it to Sasuke through majority voting.

"I don't know if I want my two best friends out there alone with that Sasuke," Monica said worriedly. She, of course, was the minority.

"He's a trained ninja - he'll be fine," Sakura pointed out, glancing at the shark man fan girl. The pink-haired girl was perched on tree stump, appointed lookout for a signal from Sasuke and Fox's team.

"You've never been left alone with Button and Fox, have you?" asked Monica, readjusting 'Samehada'.

"No. I can't say I have," Sakura answered dryly before calling out, "Hey! Master Kakashi, is the fire started yet?"

The two guys had busied themselves by making a fire. They had asked Monica for help but… well… let's just say you didn't ask Monica for anything you want done before the next century.

"Well, lemme tell ya, it's scary and they _like_ me. I can't say the same for Sasuke, though. He was a REALLY big disappointment for Button. She thought he was really cool until he betrayed the village for power. She thought he was better tha-" Monica was cut off by an odd look from Sakura. She cringed – Sasuke's betrayal hadn't happened yet, of course.

A loud rustling from the bushes broke the awkward silence. Sakura grabbed a kunai and got ready to fight. Sasuke emerged from the leaves, shortly followed by Fox who was dragging a bound and gagged Button like she was some sort of hunt prize.

"We return victorious from the hunt!" shouted Fox, spreading her arms wide, almost hitting Sasuke in the face.

"Don't make so much noise! There could be more enemy ninja about!" Naruto shouted, reaching a volume even greater than Fox's. Quite a hypocrite isn't he? And what was with the 'more'? Everyone stared at him like he had whiskers, ignoring the fact that, he, in reality, did. "What?" he said, noting the looks of confusion. "I mean, how else would Sasuke have gotten that bruise on his cheek?" he asked, pointing. Monica erupted into laughter and everyone stared at _her_

"Sorry, Naruto but that was thanks to Button's particularly violent temper," Fox said with a smile at her friend, who was still tied up. Button glared in silent reply and the old idiom _'if looks could kill'_ ran through everyone's minds. Kakashi, at last finished with the fire, grabbed a kunai and cut her loose. She immediately stood, a murderous look in her eyes, and began advancing on Fox.

"Now Button, you can't kill me. You were going to save me so you could get the Mangekyo," Fox held her hands up in a gesture that was both defensive and pacifying. There was no doubt that she was afraid of her friend. Wearing that cloak Button really did look a lot like Itachi... and we all know murder doesn't particularly bother _him._

"I didn't know she would be this angry at you," Monica commented, with a slightly worried look.

"You would be mad too if someone jumped you from behind, tied you up and dragged you through a forest!" Button hissed, whirling to glare at her.

"What does 'jumped' mean?" Sakura asked, raising her hand.

"It's slang for attack." Fox answered.

"And you don't have to freaking raise your hand!" snapped Monica.

"Now, um, why don't we just calm down and finish explaining everything, ok?" Fox asked rather nervously. She'd been edging towards Kakashi and as Button turned to regard her, she dived behind him shouting 'SAVE ME!' at the top of her lungs. Everyone stared. Button began to laugh. Everyone stared.

"What are we staring at?" whispered Naruto to Sakura

"I don't know." Sakura answered.

"If you're all finished being stupid, I would like to know what you were explaining," Button said, bout of mirth abated. She had missed the whole otherworldly visitors thing… remember?

"We were proving that we come from another world where they're just an anime," Monica answered.

"Oh. And why would you need me for that?" she asked.

"Because you've nearly memorized everything that has to do with this show," Monica answered, rolling her eyes as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

Button shrugged and everyone sat down, ready to hear about themselves from a total stranger. Button pulled a notebook out of her cloak and flipped through the pages.

"Okay then… Let's start with Kakashi. You're 5' 11" and you weigh 149 lbs. You were born on September 15th, so you're a 26 year old Virgo. You blood type is O and you are described as easygoing, cool and composed. You can use the Sharingan. You always wear that mask and the normal Jounin outfit. Um, I don't know very much about your past, but your best friends were K.I.A. and you're the sensei of Team Seven." She flipped to a new page.

"Next is Sakura Haruno. You are 4' 10" and 78 lbs! My god – do you eat?! Ah, never mind. Your birthday is March 28th, making you a 12 year old Aries. Like Kakashi, your blood type is O. You're one of the top students at the Academy and you're kinda selfish and you have another personality, Inner Sakura. You think Naruto is a total pest and let your HUGE crush on Sasuke get in the way of your Ninja work. However, this crush is also what dives you to become a better ninja, but only so you can impress him. My advice," Button said, looking up at ol' Pinky, "Is to GET OVER HIM! He's not worth it."

Sakura stared at Button, who looked back. Sakura had never heard anyone talk about Sasuke like that before, much less another female.

"We didn't ask you for your opinions, stupid," Monica said, smirking. "Just read your information."

"Just for that I'm going to give advice to the other two as well." Button answered, sticking out her tongue.

"Naruto Uzumaki… Um, here you are. You're 4' 9" and 88.5 lbs – Goddess knows how you stay so skinny since you eat a freaking TON of ramen! You were born on the 10th of October, meaning you're a 12 year old Libra and your blood type is B!"

"Hey, he broke the O blood type chain!" exclaimed Monica.

"Moni, you are such a freak," Button told her. "Whatever, back to Naruto. Lessee… You hate to lose and you want to stand out and you dream of being the next Hokage. You have a nine-tailed fox sealed inside of you and as a result you were ignored and ridiculed for most of your life. You have a crush on Sakura and you see Sasuke as a rival. My advice: Stick to your dream. As for Sakura, forget about her. Try someone that actually _likes _you – like Hinata. She's a cute girl and she's really sweet. Oh, and ditch the orange and blue jumpsuit."

Naruto looked over at Sakura. She turned away from his gaze and stared down at her feet. Then, Naruto gazed off in the direction of Konoha. His brow crinkled in thought. One could almost smell the wood burning.

"Last, and certainly least, is Sasuke Uchiha –" Button never got to finish her sentence, for out of the bushes behind Monica ran a man who had obviously not expected them to be there. He tripped over Monica and fell head first into the fire. Monica went 'Ack!' as he tumbled over her and ended up kissing dirt. The man in the fire jumped up, burning, and ran around, screaming 'I'm burning!' until Kakashi put him out of his misery and threw some water on him.

"That was random," Fox commented, staring at the man. He had developed large burns across his face and began to scream again as the pain hit him. Suddenly he stopped. It probably had something to do with the kunai now sticking out of his neck. Everyone stood, even Monica clambered to her feet, and turned to look over where the kunai had come from. Standing there was a scar-nosed ninja wearing a leaf headband.

"Iruka! What is this about?!" Kakashi exclaimed – he was just as confused as the others.

"Don't you know?!" asked the teacher. "The sound ninja are attacking! We need you to help us fend them off!" he shouted, flailing his arms about.

"Iruka?" Fox asked.

"What? Who are you?" he asked, startled, as he caught sight of the three girls. "Sasuke?" he added when he saw Fox.

"Not this again," she mumbled.

"Look, Iruka we don't exactly have time now, but you'll get an explanation later. Right now we must get back to the village." Kakashi said, voice gravely calm.

"Yeah! We get to go to Konoha!" the trio of girls shouted in unison. Everyone else sweat dropped as the girls began the not-so-long run back to Konohagakure.

**It's me again. I'd like to remind you to review and tell me what you think. If you think I suck so bad I should never write again go ahead and tell me but I would like you to know that I take what you say to heart so if you tell me to like jump off a bridge I just might. If you think it's the best thing you've ever read tell me but I would think you're making fun of me because i don't agree. Well, that's it. Go away… why are you still here?... whatever **

**Love Ya!**

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	3. There's Another One!

**Yo. It's me Bloodstainedlove. This chapter took longer and is shorter because It's my Dads B-day and my Grandmother kept asking about FanFiction. Weird isn't it.**

**To unnamed Reviewer: I took your advice and ditched the Costumes... well most of them. I'm sooo happy you took the time to review. I love you.**

**To Luna.the.betrayed.ninja: I'm sorry about the first chapter. My Beta should help he with that fix that. I'm Soooooo happy you like my story. I love you too.**

**To Kisa 127: I hope you await this chapter and I'm glad you liked it even if you dont think it was the best. Frankly I agree. If there's anything you would like me to change or add tell me. I love you as well.**

**To Kuro Tenka: Here is the chapter. I am dedicating this to you because you were my largest driving force. You would have killed me I didn't get this up today. I love you, you evil girl.**

**I love all of you who have made it to the 3rd chapter. Enjoy! (there may be a spelling and grammar problems. I'm dyslexic.) **

Past

"Iruka! What is this about?!" Kakashi was as confused as the others.

"Don't you know?! The sound ninja are attacking! We need you help to fend them of!" he shouted flaying his arms around.

"Iruka?" Fox asked.

"What? Who are you?" he looked startled as he caught sight of the three girls. "Sasuke?" he added when he saw Fox.

"We will explain later but for now we have to get back to the village." Kakashi sighed calm as always.

"Yeah! We get to go to Konoha!" all three girls shouted at the same time. Everyone sweat dropped and started the not so long run back to Konoha.

Present

"Why are they soo slow?" asked Sakura "Cant we just ditch then? Well not all of them I kinda like that Fox girl but I could do without Button."

"Shut Up!" shouted Sasuke. He was getting very annoyed and confused with all that had happened in the last hour or so.

"You tell her Uchiha!" shouted someone standing right next to him causing him to jump. It was Button. She was the only one still wearing her costume. She had refused to take it off because of the 'important' things she had in the many pockets. To end all identity mix-ups she wore it open. "And for the record Pinky, Fox doesn't feel the same about you."

"Stop calling me PINKY!" shouted Sakura.

"Uchiha?" asked Sasuke, turning to glare at button

"Yup. Button has a…um…fascination with the Uchiha clan and will say the name when ever she can." Monica and Fox had caught up and were now catching there breathes.

"If you haven't noticed WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR PEOPLE," Iruka shouted "NOW MOVE!" After a few more minutes of the ninjas bouncing from tree to tree and the girls running after them they made it into Konoha just as they were closing the gate. There was a lot of fighting going on.

"It's to late to get them to safety so they need to find a place to hide." Kakashi shouted over the noise. A kunai flew past Fox's head and she jumped into Buttons arms. The only problem was Button wasn't there. They all looked around franticly

"Where is that girl?!" Kakashi was loosing his temper fast.

"I might have an idea." Monica looked around guiltily. "But you're not going to like it."

"Spit it out!" shouted Sakura

"How far is the Uchiha compound?" she asked. Kakashi and Iruka exchanged looks and Sasuke just stared. She wasn't that stupid was she? Sasuke grabbed Fox and Monica's wrists and began to run towards him house.

"Come on! We've got to get there before she does!" the answer to his questions was yes, she was that stupid. He may not like her much but she didn't deserve to die.

With Button

Button walked into Konoha and looked around. It was beautiful, well minus all the blood and fighting. Something caught her eye. Off in the distance was the outline of a large house… the Uchiha Compound. Score! Screw safety she was going there!

"See you later freaks!" she shouted, thought no one heard her over the noise, and slipped towards the looming shadow.

It took her about 10 minuets to get there. Konoha was a lot smaller then it looked. There was a lot of fighting going on around the compound. After watching it for a while she figured it was a team fight because it was about 10 Sound ninja vs. one um person. 'Person' wasn't wearing a head band as far as she could see. She had long black hair and very pale skin, her eyes were a steely gray and kind unnerving to like strait into.

"LUMONEST!" she shouted so loud everyone on the street turned, the girl took this opportunity and knocked them all out. Quite a feat for such a small amount of time, am I right? Anyway the girl looked up.

"Button?!" Button waved enthusiastically grinning ear to ear. "Don't smile so much. It's kinda creepy." She smirked at her, and then gave Button a big hug.

"Let go of me you freak!?" shouted Button. "So this is where you disappeared to huh?"

"Yep. Is anyone else here?" Lumonest answered.

"Only Fox and Monica." Button looked around and spotted the compound. "Wanna go in?"

"What if Sasuke finds us?" Lumonest asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"He wont" Button promised. Lumonest gave her a quizzical look. "He's with the rest of team 7 trying to find a safe place for Fox, Monica, and me." Lumonest sighed and began to open the gate.

"No!" shouted Button, gabbing her wrist, "I want to saver this moment." So they both stood there looking up at the top of the gate. You all must be wondering who the hell Lumonest is. She is a class mate of Buttons and one of their best friends. She had been missing for the past two weeks and everyone thought she had run away. She is also beautiful and very smart but evil, VERY evil. Her hair isn't really black, its actually very dark green. She was born like that and no one knows why. She's just one of mother natures curse on human kind I guess.

"Button! There you are!" someone shouted. It was Fox. "Sasuke dragged us half way around the world to find you. Why did you…Lumonest?" She looked startled then pleased. Sasuke and Monica came running around the corner. Once Monica saw Lumonest she ran and hugged her.

"There you are!" shouted Sasuke, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you! How much trouble you could have caused me!" he didn't seam to notice Lumonest and kept shouting at Button about how stupid she was, taking all his frustration out on her until Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto showed up and his voice gave out. Once he stopped Button sat down and leaned on the wall, burying her head in her knees.

"Look what you did now!" Lumonest shouted back at him. "She can be really sensitive. You should be grateful she risked her life to come see YOUR house Idiot! Now she's crying!" her, Fox, and Monica gave him a glare and went to go comfort there friend.

"I'm not crying guys." Button laughed, "It takes more then a jerk with no manners to make me cry." This was true. Button was a lot looser on her feelings then the others but it took a lot to make her cry.

"Well now that we are all stress free, may I ask who you are and why you are wearing a sound headband?" Kakashi, back to his calm self, asked lazily.

"Who me?" Lumonest asked. "I'm Lumonest, a friend of theirs (pointing at Button, Fox, and Monica.) I'm wearing a Sound band because I was a sound Nin in training until now. I'm going to stay with you now." She smiles up at him. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged terrified looks.

"There's going to be another!?" they both shouted, well Sasuke kinda croaked but the impacted was the same.

"I think I'm going to like it here." I told you she was evil.

**The next chapters will be later because of M.A.P., school, Fieldhocky, soccer, dance and friends. I cut my family for you so be grateful.**

**I will mention all my reviewers at the beginning of each chapter. To the most helpful reviewer I will dedicate the chapter to. I didn't say nicest, I said most helpful. Flames always welcome, complements warmly welcome, help worshiped. Remember that.**

**Love Ya!**

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	4. This Is My House!

**Hey its me, I am soooooo sorry about this taking soooooo long to get up. My computer broke down so I have to type on one of my schools computers. I only have like 30 min. on them because I can only get on during lunch. **

**To Luna.the.betrayed.ninja- I will take you up on your offer and Yes I have a field Hockey team but my couch is really tough. I soooo happy you like my story enough to review every chapter. I love your fics too. **

**To Kuro Tenka- yes we all know your evil and I took your advice for once. Have fun on your killing spree**

**To Kisa 127- I will use you advice soon but I needed to get some silliness out first. Sorry about the spelling my Beta is lazy and she will get to it eventually. I don't try because i would make it worse.**

**Now the moment you all have been waiting for... this is dedicated to:**

**Kisa 127 for her wonderful suggestion for more action.**

Past

"Well now that we all stress free, may I ask who you are and why you are wearing a sound headband?" Kakashi, back to his calm self, asked lazily.

"Well now that we all stress free, may I ask who you are and why you are wearing a sound headband?" Kakashi, back to his calm self, asked lazily.

"Who me?" Lumonest asked. "I'm Lumonest, a friend of there's (pointing at Button, Fox, and Monica.) I'm wearing a Sound band because I was a sound Nin in training until now. I'm going to stay with you now." She smiles up at him. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged terrified looks.

"There's going to be another!?" they both shouted, well Sasuke kinda croaked but the impacted was the same.

"I think I'm going to like it here." I told you she was evil.

Present

As it turned out they only got to do a little fighting. Well the ninja did anyway. The three girls kinda hid and waited for it to be over. Lumonest killed a few Sound Nin and was aloud to stay in Konoha. After she changed and washed the blood from her hands she and the other girls went to find a place to stay. Team 7 was on a short mission and were not there to entertain them they were bored. They were currently looking for Button who had run off.

"Where is that girl!?" Lumonest shouted, causing the few people still out in this late hour to stare.

"We could check the compound again." Moni suggested even though they had looked there about fifty times.

"Hey!" someone shouted. They all turned around to see Button skipping down the street, holding a basket. "I have dinner."

"There you are!" Lumonest sighed then graded her on the shoulders and shook her. Once she stopped she asked: "Where'd you get that?" Button just smiled and shrugged.

"Button," Fox asked warily as Button sat down a blanket in the shade of a tree, "Tell us where you got that."

Grinning Button ignored them.

"Are you going to turn down a free meal?" she began passing out cheese turnovers, bread, honey, butter and apple spice tart for dessert. She also had a jug of Mint water. "They seem to have mostly old type of food. Like what people in books set in medieval like times."

She took up turnover and bit into it. Deming it safe the rest fell onto it like a pack of starving wolves. Once the meal was over they all got up. Button folded up the blanked and set it back in the basket. Setting it behind the tree she brushed herself off. A plump woman walked up to them. She looked frustrated.

"Have any of you girls seen a basket filled with food and a jug of Mint water?" they all exchanged looked Button quickly shook her head, "I must have left it somewhere, but I know I had it at the shop."

The woman waddle off and the rest of the girls tuned on Button.

"You little thief!" Lumonest couldn't believe it. Button had always been quiet and quick but she had never stolen before, or had she…

"We gotta eat somehow." She smiled proudly, not ashamed at all, "I thought my talent might come in handy some day." She said the last part to herself.

"Come on Light," Moni elbowed Lumonest in the ribs, even using her nickname, "Now we've got a Ninja and a Rogue."

"More like a Rat." Light sighed. "I guess its kind cool. Can you teach me?"

"No." Button crossed her armed and gave her a brilliant smile," My tricks are my own."

"You think you could steal us a place to stay?" Fox asked. She was with Moni, having a rogue for a friend was pretty cool.

"Fox, you're a genius!" Button shouted.

"You're not serious. You can't steal a house." Light looked at her like she was crazy, which she probably was.

"Well no but we could take it from an undeserving owner." She looked at then, waiting for them to catch on. The look at her still confused. "Follow me." she said rolling her eyes.

_With Sasuke_

3 hours later

Sasuke walked slowly through the streets between the ramen stand, were his team had been eating, and his house. He was tired from all that had happened today. He wondered if the girls had found a place to sleep. He didn't see them wandering the streets so they must have. He felt kinda bad about shouting at Alaina. He had decided to call her by her real name. Moni and Fox were ok names but Button made him feel stupid. It was more of something you call a friend or a sweetheart and she was nether. She was like a bug on the windshield of life. Very poetic no?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he almost missed the turn to his house, almost. The reason he didn't was that some of lights were on. He always turned them off before he left. He only used 3 rooms in the whole house, his room, the living room, and the bathroom. He didn't need the rest of it. He didn't cook and the rest was just guest rooms and other random rooms no one ever used when they were alive. So why was the kitchen and two of the guest rooms was lights on?

He ran quickly to the door and pulled it open. Running down the hall to the first room he yanked the door open. Sitting there was all 4 of the girls. They looked up at him and Alaina smiled.

"Hi. I have been chosen to speak on behalf of my friends." Her smile turned less friendly, "You have been deemed unworthy to own such a lovely home so we have liberated it from you. You are not fit to be the master of this house and are as of now the man that lives in the basement."

"What?! I don't even have a basement." He was confused.

"THEN DIG ONE!" Lumonest shouted. She seamed to be enjoying this highly.

"My family has lived here for generations! I'm not just going to let you take in and throw me out into the street! And to think I felt sorry for yelling at you!" He was shouting again. He doubted he have ever shouted this much in his whole life.

"Who's kicking you out of your house?" Pinky and Naruto rounded the corner carrying a bag.

"Hey it's Pinky. What are you doing here?" Moni spoke up.

"YOU!" she shouted pointing at Button. "First you trick Sasuke into thinking you were his brother and now you're kicking him out of his house! Poor Sasuke! If I was him I would kill you right here and now!"

"Well you're not so back of ugly." This voice seamed to come from no where.

"You know she can't hear you. Your dead and you're going to need to get used to it." This was Light. Everyone turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who are you talking to? And we all heard that voice." Fox gave Light a look that said 'are you ok?'.

"I'm talking to the Ghosts, there seem to be a lot around here. The voice you all heard came from the cat." Light said nodding. Then realizing what she said she looked down at the small black cat that was making his way over to Button.

"No duh there would be dead people here, but wouldn't they have gone to Summerland, why are you talking to dead Uchiha and why is there a talking cat in Buttons lap." Fox sure has a lot of questions.

"To answer your first question, Murdered people won't go rest in peace until there avenged. So if Sasuke does end up killing his older brother they will rest but if that never happens and Itachi dies of like old age or Bronchitis they will forever haunt this house." Button explained

"That's funny." Moni laughed.

"The dead Uchiha or the dead Itachi?" Light asked "And I can talk to ghosts but I will explain later."

"Nether, The thought of Sasuke actually killing his brother." The other three nodded and Sasuke glared. He didn't like there girls talking about his family like they were just unimportant dead people.

"Hello! Did everyone forget me?" They cat shouted. This got everyone on track and all eyes back at him. "Good now, Button if you would please introduce me."

"Yes your majesty." Button rolled her eyes. "This is Salem. He lives here and was Sasuke's cat. He is mine now because we share a common feeling of resentment towards his former owner. His former owner also has a strong resentment towards us. I don't know how he knows how to talk but he does so shut up about it." Button began to pet Salem who purred in her lap.

"Traitor." Sasuke hissed glaring at the cat, who purred in response.

"Now that we've cleared that up. SAKURA'S GOT DESSERT!" Naruto proclaimed, turning all eyes to him.

"How?" Moni asked suspicious after she found out the origin of there last meal.

"My Gran gave it to me when I returned her basket," Sakura answered setting out the food "It was sitting under one of the oak trees in the park. Why?" the three girls turned to Button who was dangling a string in front of Salem.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Like Moni said we have a Ninja and a Rogue. Someone has to be on the wrong side of the law here."

"YOU!" Sakura shouted pointing a finger at Button "You stole My Gran's dinner! You thief!" button shrugged

"What other tricks do you know or are you just a low Basket thief?" Sasuke asked. Regardless of the situation he was curious of what their intruders could do. He was also not very afraid that they would kick him out of his house, or could for that matter.

"Stealing baskets in not low, its fun unless there's a baby in it. Then it's just problematic. Anyway I can pick locks, scale buildings, Forge signatures, and stuff like that." she shrugged again and then yawned. "I'm beat. We will let you stay here tonight Sasuke and talk about it in the morning." she laid down on the couch and covered herself with her cloak.

"Whatever." Sasuke was too tired to argue right then so he waved it off. Everyone left for home or of to the chosen room/couch. Everything was quite for one but Sasuke doubted that would last. Just what till his fan club finds out there are 4 females living in his house.

**Please Review! I lose motivation if you don't. PLEASE! **

**Love Ya! **

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	5. Nice to meet you

_Yo. I am Bloodstainedlove's friend MercilessAngel. She is having technical difficulties so I'm posting this. I have no clue who this is for so here goes nothing._

_Ya'll are great... she loves you...no really she does. She gloats all the time about how nice and helpful her reviewers are. _

**Yo it's me... blood. Isn't MercilessAngel so cute? She is the reason this chapter I'd up.**

**Now to thank my reviewers:**

**To Naru-chan13: I'm so happy you like it. Good OC are hard to find. I can give you some good ones I've read.**

**To Luna.the.betrayed.ninja: Thanks. I don't think Sasuke is going to be that lucky -.**

**To RawrReny: You like it! The war think is over. Soo yeah**

**To Kuro Tenka: I love you too. **

**To Kisa 127: I'm glad you like it. His fan girls are always crazy.**

**To Darkangel211101: Like I said Itachi and Kisame will come in like the 10th chapter but there coming. I'm really glad you like it. Please keep reading.**

**To ShinraTurk-Krena: I wish i could pick locks. I sound so cool. I'm glad you liked it.**

**To Crazyloverofboys: Hilarious is what I'm going for. Thanks for saying it amazing. Don't worry about the keep working thing. I plan to finish this if it kills me.**

**Now for the dedication... this chapter goes to:**

**Luna.the.betrayed.ninja for her volunteering (sp?) to answer my questions!**

Past

"Stealing baskets in not low, its fun unless there's a baby in it. They its just problematic. Anyway I can pick locks, scale buildings, Forge signatures, stuff like that." she shrugged again and they yawned. "I'm beat. We will let you stay here tonight Sasuke and talk about it in the morning." she laid down on the couch and covered herself with her cloak.

"Whatever." Sasuke was too tiered to argue right then so he waved it off. Everyone left for home or of to the chosen room/couch. Everything was quite for one but Sasuke doubted that would last. Just what till his fan club finds out there are 4 females living in his house.

Present

Yawn Sasuke sat up and looked around his room. Everything looked the same, maybe he had just had a bad dream.

_Yeah that's it. There aren't really 4 crazy girls living in my house. It must be my imagination acting up again. I have to work on that. _The strangely optimistic Uchiha thought and he pulled on his clothes. Sudden he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. _Maybe its Salem being well, Salem._

He rushed into the kitchen wishing he was right. So much for wishes, for sitting at HIS table were 1 boy and 4 girls, Moni, Fox, Lumonest or Light, Sakura, and Naruto. _Well at least Alaina isn't here. _Sigh.

As if on cue a girl wearing an Akatsuki cloak appeared in the door way. There was something different about her appearance.

"OMG!" shouted Sakura "What the hell is wrong with your neck!" Sasuke had a feeling Sakura would have found something to insult her about even if her neck hadn't turned completely black over the night.

"Never sleep while wearing hair dye." Button sighed then turned to him, "Do you have a shower or do you bathe at all? You don't clean so I wouldn't be surprised. Did you know that if you leave something for years or even weeks it doesn't stay clean, it collects dust. You really need a woman in your house. Luckily you have 3. Moni's gender hasn't really been decided yet."

"She's not a morning person, she's not really an afternoon or night person ether…" Fox trailed off.

"The showers down the hall." Sasuke answered, glaring. The truth was he didn't know about the dust thing. He wasn't a maid.

"Um… thanks," Button looked suspiciously at him "You're not going to like switch the water pipe with the sewer pipe?"

"No." That was the end of that conversation. Button shrugged and walked down the hall. Entering the bathroom she saw a large number of hair products. Before she took of her two day old clothes she pulled out a large bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo, Conditioner, and body wash. She didn't really feel like using Sasuke's hair stuff and all her stuff smelled like Rose Water. She liked the smell of Rose Water.

_1 Hour Later_

The entire rooky nine plus Neji, Lee, and TenTen were sitting in Sasuke's living room. Ino and Sakura were fuming because there were 4 teenaged girls living in Sasuke's house. Sakura had lead Ino to believe Button was there leader and was after Sasuke. Both girls were conversing ways to get rid of Button.

"Do you know were my cloak is?" came a voice from the doorway. Standing there was Button her hair was no fully black. The tipped were still the same raven color but the rest was a light golden blonde. This wasn't the only reason everyone was staring though. She was wearing only a towel and nothing else.

"Do you have any self-respect woman?!" Fox shouted "You don't just walk into a room filled with men wearing nothing but a towel!"

"I would have clothes but someone stole my cloak!" she shouted back. Sasuke found this a good time to walk into the room. He had left once he had heard her come down the hall.

"Alaina, I found your cl…." He trailed of when he saw her. He was after all a guy. A guy who had just made two big mistakes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted "You are NOT obligated to call me by my name DO YOU HEAR ME! I don't CARE if I have the STUPIDEST nickname EVER you may ONLY call me Button. UNDERSTAND. STOP STARING AT ME!" With that she grabbed her cloak and slapped him. Rummaging thru the pockets she pulled out a pair of scissors.

"OK! Button you can stop now. Put the scissors down. Sasuke made a small mistake." Moni graded her by the wrist.

"I'm not going to stab him, too many witnesses. Besides I will get blood all over my nice pair of scissors. I'm just going to cut the black out of my hair."

"Doesn't it just pull out?"

"I don't know. It kinda fused with my hair so I'm cutting it out."

"Why? It's really cute." Button shrugged

"I guess I can keep it. I need new clothes though."

"I-I m-might h-h-have s-s-something." Everyone turned to look at the shy Hyuuga. Hinata looked down and blushed.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Button glared at everyone, "Thank you Hinata. I would like that."

"And what are we going to do?" Fox glared at Button

"Hinata is too small for you and Moni, to tall for Light and to chesty for all of you. I'm the only one who could fit into her clothes." Button smirked.

"And you're going to walk around the house wearing a towel?" Fox asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind," smirked Kiba. A pillow made contact with his head.

"Just because I feel that too much Uchiha blood has been spilled here that doesn't mean I have a problem with spilling Inuzuka blood." To prove her point she razed the scissors threateningly.

"Can I do it?" Light asked eagerly. To everyone's horror Button shrugged. Before she could hand the scissors over Moni interrupted.

"Now girls he does come from the Inuzuka clan." This caused both girls to laugh.

"I don't get it." Fox looked confused.

"Inuzuka is directly translated into 'House of Dogs'." Button explained.

"Ha Ha I get it." Everyone sweat dropped.

"How do you know our names?" Neji interrupted.

"Burst my bubble why don't you!" Moni glared the sighed "We are girls from another world were your all just an Anime and Manga." Everyone but Naruto ands Sakura (Sasuke had left) looked at them like they had three heads.

"It's true. Button told us all about us. She told Sakura to get over Sasuke and said something about me hooking up with Hinata. She keeps insulting Sasuke knew exactly were the Uchiha compound was." Naruto bounced up and down.

"Every girl I've ever met knows exactly were the Uchiha compound is. There probably some more of his crazy fan girls." Neji countered. Suddenly he was hanging about an inch off the ground, being held up by Button who had him by the collar. No one had seen her move.

"I'm no Sasuke fan girl. I am president of the 'I Hate Sasuke' Fan club." Getting grabbed by a girl wearing nothing but a towel was pretty embarrassing and when Button let him go she glared at everyone.

"There's an 'I Hate Sasuke' club? Who else in it?" Sakura was surprised. How could anyone hate Sasuke?

"There is now and me and my cat." Button answers both of her questions.

"I-I h-have s-some c-clothes f-for y-y-you." Hinata had returned. We since no one had seen her leave this was a huge surprise. Hinata was carrying a huge basket full of clothes. "T-there j-just s-s-some o-old t-things o-of um mine."

"Thank you Hinata. Could you help me put these away?" Button liked this shy girl a lot and was going to make her friend no madder the cost. As it turned out Hinata had the exact same measurement as Button. The clothes she had brought were certainly not 'old'. They looked expensive. They were things she thought would look good on Button. Most of it was beautiful things you would expect a tomboyish princess to wear. There were a few things that would do for playing outside and cleaning. Even some training clothes. Button thanked her and promised to make up for it.

After about half an hour Button emerged wearing a formfitting black shirt with bell sleeves, a long black skirt with a sit that stopped mid-thigh, black leggings and combat boots.

"It's not far. You get to walk around looking like the freaking princess of the depress and we have to stay in our same two day old clothes." Moni complained.

"Oh! You poor thing. I might have a few things back at my house." Ino smiled "You and Fox could fit into some of my things. Go shower. Sakura can find something for you Light. We will be back soon." With that Ino and Sakura were out the door.

"At lest we get clothes" Moni sight and the other three girls walked off to take a shower. Everyone but Shikamaru left to go do stuff. He stayed because he was too lazy to get up. Button sat down and stared at the wall for about 2 seconds then jumped up.

"How do you and Moni just sit there?!" Shika just shrugged and Button went of to go find Sasuke. She tracked him down in his room. She opened the door to find the Uchiha lying on his bad staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Touchy much." She shot back.

"Did you interrupt me just to yell at me more?" he asked, glaring.

"Interrupted what?" she asked. Putting her had on her hip. Sasuke just glared. "Listen I don't really want to do this right now. I need to do something so are there any rooms that you don't want me to clean?"

"What?" the question had caught him of guard. "Um… just the room down the hall from the living room, why?"

"I'm going to clean. I need something to do and this house is so filthy…"

"No. Why ask me?"

"It's your house right. I've met people who have had bad things happen to them, they have things they don't like touched or places they bon like people to go. And if you end up touching and going what and were you're not supposed you usually get things thrown at you. That can REALLY ruin your day."

"So it's because you think I'm crazy?"

"No it's because I don't like to get things thrown at me, and I don't think it will be a lamp," she grinned "and I'm a considerate person." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled very slightly. Button shrugged and then began to walk away. Just as she was about to turn the corner she turned, grinning.

"And for the record I do think your crazy." She ducked and an unidentifiably object flew and hit the opposite wall. "I rest my case." She shouted as she ran down the hall into the kitchen. Lying in the sink was the dishes from breakfast. Button sighed.

"Let the fun begin…"

**Please Review! I lose modevation if you don't. PLEASE! **

**Love Ya! **

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	6. SFCK

**Yo it's me Blood. I sorry again for the last chapter. Mercy you're a Goddess. Well it's thank the reviewers time:**

**To Darkangel211101: HINATA ROX! Thanks for the review **

**To RawrRemy: Thanks I'm glad you like it.**

**To ShinraTurk-Krena: You can't be that lazy, you can pick locks.**

**To Kuro Tenka: You are about the same size as Sakura so HA!**

**To Luma.the.betrayed.ninja: thanks for reviewing**

**Now for what you all have been waiting for... this chapter goes to:**

**Luna.the.betrayed.ninja for her liking Button.**

Past 

"And for the record I do think you crazy." She ducked and an unidentifiably object flew and hit the opposite wall. "I rest my case." She shouted as she ran down the hall into the kitchen. Lying in the sink was the dishes from breakfast. Button sighed.

"Let the fun begin…"

Present 

Button has successfully gotten through half the dishes by the time Moni, Fox and Light came back, looking slightly confused. Light was wearing a red fighting Kimono and thigh-highs, Moni was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and jeans, and Fox was wearing a horribly green dress that reached just above her knees.

"Did a blind person dress you?" Button looked like she was trying not to laugh, unsuccessfully.

"When did you become Miss. Maid?" Moni shot back.

"IM SO BORED!" she shouted. "I needed to do something and I hate dust."

"What does dust have to do with dishes?" Fox asked even more confused.

"Well I can't just dust. This house hasn't been cleaned since like ever."

"Whatever. I'm going to go do something interesting like watch grass grow." Moni began to wall away but Button grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"And for that you're going to help me. All of you. Now pick a room and CLEAN!" With that they all split up and picked a room. After about 3 hours Button had finished the living room, it being the largest room in the house and the fact that she had to clean around Shikamaru it had taken all 3 hours. She decided to check on the other 3.

Fox was working on one of the guest rooms. She looked up and glared.

"What?" Button asked innocently.

"Why aren't you cleaning?" she asked accusingly.

"I was checking on you. You can have a break now if you like." Fox didn't need to be asked twice. She jumped up and ran out of the house screaming FFFFRRREEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOMMMMM!!!! Very loud. Light and Moni did the same when they heard. Well Moni hadn't really done anything but whatever.

"Who died?" Sasuke had finally emerged from his room.

"Yo Uchiha." Button greeted him. He looked at her like she was crazy, which was totally possible.

"What?" she looked hurt.

"Nothing it's just you being…you. So what was that about? I had just gotten to sleep."

"You look like it. Your hair is all sticking up and oh I forgot that's how you always look." Button grinned.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a kind person?"

"No."

"Good. People that delusional belong in a padded room."

"I love you too." Button rolled her eyes and Sasuke smirked.

"HA! So you are trying to steal Sasuke from us!" this came from the bushes next to Sasuke.

"Um Sasuke, I think your bushes are in love with you." They both stated.

"What! No it us…. The Sasuke Fan club of Konoha!" What looked like all the female population of Konoha and some of the males jumped up from behind the bushes which for the record aren't that big.

"OK." Button looked at them strangely.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am Honiara Uakatare…President of the SFCK!" the girl that had spoken was a pretty brunette with light brown eyes. She was wearing a Bright pink tube top and a jean mini skirt. She just reeked rich and snobby.

"Honiara? Was your mother like drunk when she named you?" Button rolled her eyes and began inspection her nails.

"You Bitch! My family is very respected so you better respect me or Ill.. Ill.."

"You will what? Spit on me? Sorry to late."

"Aaaarrggg! First you try to steal my… I mean OUR Sasuke and now you think you can insult me!"

"Think? Honey please and WHAT! Why would I what to 'steal' Sasuke from you? Even if I was your not much competition anyway."

"HA! Did you her Sasuke-kun! She's trying to steal you away from us!" Honiara ran up and grabbed him by his arm. "Don't let this temptress fool you! She ugly underneath!" Poor Sasuke was trying to pry her of his arm, which was loosing it feeling fast.

"Not as ugly as you! Now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Button was getting pissed off

"Your house! This is Sasuke-kuns house! Not yours Temptress and mine some day when I become Mrs. Uchiha Honiara!"

"Yeah once you marry the dog! I don't see you in here working her butt off to make it look livable! Now leave before I have to kill one of you to prove my point!" With that the SFCK ran.

"This wont be the last time we meet Temptress! We are everywhere! We see everything! I KNOW WERE YOU LIVE" Honiara shouted back.

"RIGHT HERE PERVERTS!" Button shouted at there retreating forms.

"You can be really scary sometimes." Sasuke commented as he rubbed some feeling back into his arm.

"Man that felt good. Now I know were to go to relieve some stress." Button stretched and lost her balance, falling against Sasuke heavily.

"We leave you alone for 10 min. and look at what happens. You go and steal the heartthrob of Konoha AND piss of the entire female population." Of course the other 3 girls HAD to come around the corner at that very moment. Sasuke and Button straitened and Button glared at her friends.

"I didn't steal anyone. Sasuke and I were having a conversation and THAT GIRL come and accuses me for stealing him. I HAD to respond." Button put on a really cheesy valley girl impression earning the laughs of her comrades and a smirk from Sasuke.

"So if Sasuke's not your enemy anymore what is he?" Moni asked "because you don't have conversations with your enemy's."

"He's like a frenemy." Everyone gave her a strange look "Like a friendly enemy." Button explained.

"Yeah... anyway the other people invited us um out. Yeah out" Fox finished, grinning

"Um...Ok" Sasuke shrugged and followed the girls. The 3 girls lead them thru the forest behind the compound to a small lake. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Naruto, and Kakashi were already there splashing around and playing in the water.

"We're swimming!?" Button went white.

"Yup" Sakura chirped "Why you scared?" she challenged.

"N-No I just cant um.."

"You can't what?"

"I can't swim..." Button whispered

**PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED THEN TO KEEP GOING**

**Love ya!**

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	7. Survival

**Yo. It me... Blood! It's been a really LONG time**

**VERY IMPORTENT!**

**I realize that having a 15 year old and a 12 year old together sounds weird so Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara and the rest of the Rooky 9+ Neji, TenTen, and Lee are aging about 3 years. Ok. Good Its THANK THE REVIEWERS TIME! YEAH!!!**

**To Kitty Kat Jazz: I'm happy you found it that funny. Funny is what I'm going for.**

**To Kyatsu-chan: You get to find out.**

**To Pinquina: Like I said funny is what I'm going for**

**To ShinraTurk-Krena: I hate water too. I don't even own a swimsuit**

**The Time you all have been waiting for... this chapter goes to:**

**Rose Wyrm my beta for editing my 2nd chapter!**

Past

"Yeah... anyway the other people invited us to um out. Yeah out" Fox finished, grinning

"Um...Ok" Sasuke shrugged and followed the girls. The 3 girls lead them thru the forest behind the compound to a small lake. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Naruto, and Kakashi were already there splashing around and playing in the water.

"We're swimming!?" Button went white.

"Yup" Sakura chirped "Why you scared?" she challenged.

"N-No I just can't um.."

"You can't what?"

"I can't swim..." Button whispered

Present

"You can't swim?" Sakura repeated this slowly, like she didn't understand.

"No. I never have and I never will." Button was eyeing the water like it was evil.

"Good for you. I know there was a reason I liked you." Salem had come and joined them.

"I don't think I will ever be able to get used to that." Fox followed the small talking cat with her eyes.

"Come on B-Button-Chan It's really n-nice." Hinata encouraged.

"Did you hear that?' Button beamed "She called me Button-Chan."

"Oh. If you don't like it I um c-could stop. I j-just though we w-were f-friends. "She looked down.

"Oh no. that's not what I meant!" Button shook her heads vigorously. "We are friends. Its just I was HAPPY and now I'm dizzy" Button blinked vigorously and began to wobble around. Hinata found this quite funny. Button fell on a small overhanging bit of the shore and began to laugh with her. So did everyone else, even Sasuke. This made Button very happy for some reason but she didn't dwell on it very long.

"You look drunk." Fox snickered

"Ok. You can stop spinning now ground. You had your fu…" Well apparently not because the small overhanging decided to brake, throwing Button into a very deep part of the lake. Suddenly she was very cold and wet. There was murky brownish water all around and time had stopped. She was just flowing and she knew she was going to die. The strange thing was that she didn't seem to mind.

_This is ok. _She thought _as far as dying goes._

She tried to take a breath but murky liquid filled her lungs. She tied to get it out but every time she opened her mouth more water would come rushing in. You know those moments you wish you had just left things as they were. Button was having one of those moments. Suddenly something large and warm grabbed her and panic kicked in. She began to kick and thrash with no avail. The thing was pulling her up…or was it down?

Suddenly they broke through the surface and everything went black.

"SHES STILL NOT BREATHING! Sasuke DO SOMETHING!" is was the next thing she heard. The sound was loud and sudden and she tried to shy away from it and the large warm thing that was holding on to her but she couldn't move. _Am I dead?_

"I'm doing my best." This voice was softer and sweeter. It came from the thing holding her. She felt it take a deep breath and move a bit. Suddenly something warm and sweet was pressed against her mouth and her lungs filled with air. She sat up and began to cough as the air pushed the water out of her system.

"SHE'S BREATHING! SHES OK!" Button looked aver at Fox, who had spoken. She had tears on her cheeks and was calling over the other 3 girls. They were all crying.

"Calm down. She just almost died." Button looked over at the speaker. It was Sasuke. He was holding her and was the only one close enough to have kissed her. He looked worried and Button didn't know how to deal so she did what her instincts told her to.

"EWW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST KISS ME?!" Button jumped up and began spitting. Sasuke looked surprised then the very, very mad.

"WELL EXUSE ME FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE!" What the hell was wrong with her! She should be grateful. "HOW ABOUT THANK YOU?!"

"WHY SHOULD I THANK YOU?! MAYBE I DIDN'T WHAT TO BE SAVED! MAYBE I WANTED TO DIE!" Sasuke looked at her. He was both surprised and fuming. He didn't even answer her. He just got up and stalked away. Button watched as he retreated and felt really bad.

"What he hell was that? He just saved your freaking life. You owe him some gratitude." Moni stared after him then gave Button a hard look. Button tried to answer but her throat hurt so much.

"There you are!" came a voice. They all turned around to see Iruka running towards them.

"Yo! Iruka nice to see you again, did you come to see Button" Light asked "'Cause she ok. _Sasuke saved her life_!" she spoke directly to Button slowly and loudly. Button just looked at her feet.

"Good." Iruka smiled at her. "Well that means that you can come with me to the festival. Kakashi wanted you to come."

"What Festival? I don't remember there being a festival." Moni asked.

"It's a survival test as well as a Festival. I will explain on the way." They began to walk towards Main Street and Iruka began to explain. "Every year Konoha has a survival test for ever one between the ages of 15-30. They go out into the forest for about a month. About a week before they leave there is a huge Festival."

"A MONTH ALONE!" Moni shouted.

"Not alone. You will be put in groups of 2. You will meet your team mate soon."

"But were not from here so why do we have to participate." Fox asked.

"You are very special guests and we would like to see what you can do. You will be introducing yourself to Konoha today too. Well this is where I leave you. Here's some money now go and enjoy yourself." He shoved a large purse in each of there hands and walked off before the girls could complain to him. They just stared after him.

"Did he just say speech?!" Fox went white. She had a bit of stage fright.

"You're not scared are you? Just think its one of our band things. Come on I'm hungry." Suddenly someone ran into Moni.

"Watch where your going stupid!" she glared at the person. He was about the same height as he and has green spiked hair. His eyes were also green.

"Why don't you, Bitch!" he shot back.

"Hey! You mess with her you mess with us to!" Button spoke for the first time in a wile.

"Are you an Akatsuki member?" this was a men standing behind them her was about 6ft 5in and had sanding blonde hair. His eyes were blue.

"Not this again." Button rolled her eyes "No I am not an Akatsuki member and no I am not Itachi. I only live with his Bro…" She was cut of by a loud laugh that had come from the man behind her.

"You? Itachi Uchiha?! That's rich." He wiped a tear from his eye. Button glared and then smiled up at him.

"I like you. I'm Button." She held out a hand which he shook.

"I'm…um…Kotare." Then he looked at his companion.

"I am Ataturk."

"Well Hi. This is Moni, Fox and Light." Fox and Light waved and Moni nodded.

"Those are strange names. You didn't seem to be from around here. Were do you live?" Kotare asked.

"My mom told me not to give out my name to strangers." Button answered "And we live with Sasuke Uchiha. You know Itachi's brother"

"So my brother has found him self a wife?" Ataturk mumbled.

"I'm not his wife. I sleep on the couch and why did you say 'My brother'?" Button looked at him funny.

"Oh!" he put his hand behind his head and gave himself a mental kick. "You must have heard wrong." Button just shrugged.

"Hello I'm STARVING! Can we please go get something to eat?" Moni complained

"Would you like to join us?" Button asked.

"One second" Kotare pulled Ataturk over and began to talk in low whispers. Button caught a few words like Sasuke, demon, look, brother, girls, beck and criminal. She didn't say anything about it though because it made little sense.

"We would love to join you" Ataturk answered. With that the girls and there new friends ran off to enjoy themselves.

**Hey again. Remember to review: Flames Welcome Complements warmly welcomed Help Worshiped.**

**Love Ya!**

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	8. Brothers!

**Yo it's me Blood. I'm not going to thank every reviewer because there's 9 of them and that would take forever so**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. I hope you will keep reading even if I didn't mention you all in name.**

**Now Its time for the dedication:**

**This story is dedicated to **

**Darkangel211101**** for telling me how tall Kisame really is. Thank you.**

Past

"So my brother has found him self a wife?" Ataturk mumbled.

"I'm not his wife. I sleep on the couch and why did you say 'My brother'?" Button looked at him funny.

"Oh!" he put his hand behind his head and gave himself a mental kick. "You must have heard wrong." Button just shrugged.

"Hello I STARVING! Can we please go get something to eat?" Moni complained

"Would you like to join us?" Button asked.

"One second" Kotare pulled Ataturk over and began to talk in low whispers. Button caught a few words like Sasuke, demon, look, brother, girls, beck and criminal. She didn't say anything about it though because it made little sense.

"We would love to join you" Ataturk answered. With that the girls and there new friends ran off to enjoy themselves.

Present

The 4 girls and there friends had been looking around for a long time doing festival stuff. Button had also won a family of 3 fish who were swimming around in the small plastic bag she was holding. She had also dried off.

"So now what do you want to do?" Moni asked

"I saw a nice little tea shop up the street." Ataturk answered. "It didn't look too crowded" both he and Kotare had been really tense in crowds.

"Sounds cool. Lead the way." Fox stepped aside smiling. They all followed him and found themselves in a small shop. I was a nice night (I had gotten dark) so they sat outside. There were only a few costumers so the waitress came soon. She seemed to do more flirting then waiting. Especially with Ataturk.

"Well the green hair IS a real turn on." Moni commented as the girl walked away.

"Is green even your real hair color are you sure it's not like black or something?" Light gave then both suspicious looks. She didn't trust them. Something was fishy about these two. Ataturk and Kotare exchanged glances.

"Um I've got to go to the restroom." Both of the said at the same time and ran towards the men's room.

"Why did you do that?!" Fox glared at her friend.

"Think about it. After we said we lived with Sasuke Ataturk got this look on his face and started to talk about his brother. Who's Sasuke's brother?" Light looked them all in they eyes.

"Itachi." The other 3 girls answered.

"Right and Kotare laugh at the idea of Button being Itachi like he knew him. Most people don't. I also don't like the way he was eyeing your fish Button. Now who's the only 6ft 2in shark man that we know of?"

"Kisame!" Moni whispered loudly. Light nodded.

"So you think there Itachi and Kisame?" Fox asked "Well now that I think about it they looked really tense and like they were looking out for something…"

"Or For someone." Moni realized "They were looking for Naruto! Hoping to take him where it was crowded and no one would notice! Isn't that right Button"

"Huh?" Button hadn't been listening. "OMG HIDE ME!" she was looking past Moni at the group of people walking through the gate into the shop. Everyone turned and Fox waved. It was team 7.

"Hey. Looks you lived." Sakura looked at Button who was trying to hide behind Light.

"I sure your relived because me dieing is such a tragedy.' Button sat up and glared. Trying not to look at Sasuke.

"I happy you lived!" Naruto jumped into the seat next to Fox. Sakura sat next to him. They both took up Kotare and Ataturk had occupied leaving the only remaining seat next to Button and the only remaining person standing Sasuke.

"Well that makes one." Button answered.

"I sure Sasuke is happy you lives right?" Naruto looked over at his team mate along with everyone else. Button and Sasuke's eyes met for a second then both of them looked away.

"Why don't you sit Sasuke? Your legs must be getting tiered." Fox grinned enjoying the misery of her friend and housemate.

"Hey! That's my seat." Saved but the shark man. Button let out a sigh and Kotare/Kisame came walking out of the bathroom followed by Ataturk/Itachi. Suddenly she had inspiration.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIII" she shouted making everyone in a 6 mile radius jump. Sasuke stared at her and then looked at Ataturk who had come up behind her and covered her mouth.

"Damn! How'd you find out?" Kotare asked surprised.

"Were not stupid and no one but Button is that Oblivious." Light rolled her eyes.

"Ayh (Hey)" Button glared, Itachi's hand was still over her mouth so she couldn't talk so she bit him. It did the trick but only for a second because right after he let go she tried to stand but he caught her around the middle and pulled her close to him, pressing a kunai to her throat. Itachi let down his illusion Kisame didn't.

"If anyone does anything, Button dies." Itachi glared. "And I really don't what to kill her."

"You smell nice." Button was completely unfazed "Like blood and roses." Everyone stared.

"So you're not worried?" asked Kisame.

"'Bout what?"

"I don't know maybe about the mass murderer who is threatening to kill you if we go for help?" Fox answered

"Then don't go for help."

"What if he kidnaps you or something?"

"I would be better then here. Everyone hates me."

"I smell Shark man!" Moni shouted, looking over at Kisame.

"That creepy." Kisame, who hadn't taken down his illusion, did so now. "How'd you know it's me?"

"Well were there's Itachi you can bet there's going to be everyone's favorite shark man." Fox smiled.

"Itachi!" Sasuke had come out of shock.

"Great the OC brother has come back to earth." Button rolled her eyes. "Could you wait until Itachi lets me go to have yourself thrown into walls."

"I'm starting to like you more and more." Itachi glanced down at her.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Sasuke glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should listen to her. If you attack me you might hurt her." Itachi smirked.

"You think I care? I saved her life and she yelled at me!" Sasuke shouted back.

"And what was I supposed to do huh! You KISSED ME!" Button shouted back "I can't deal with stuff like that!"

"I saved you life! Your SUPPOSED to be grateful!" They were both so caught up in there argument that they didn't notice that Itachi has let her go and the two Akatsuki members were sneaking off. Itachi turned to Kisame as they bounded over the houses of Konoha.

"They make a cute couple no?" the shark man shook his head.

"You can surprise me sometimes you know."

**Yo. I really sorry about this taking such a long time but I'm coming of age crap to do. I had to right a speech that I have to say on Sunday so I've been writing and practicing for it. It's almost over so I will be updating faster after next week.**

**Remember Flames welcome Complements warmly welcome and Help Worshiped. **

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	9. Cat Fights

**Yo. It's me Blood. This is a sorry for not updating chapter. I worked for hours on it so I hope you except my apology. ITS THANK THE REVIEWER TIME!!!!! **

**To Luna.the.betrayed.ninja: It's totally Ok. (Picks her up of the ground and gives her a hug) I don't disserve you groveling. I'm just happy your back.**

**To ShinraTurk-Krena: I try.**

**To Kyatsu-chan: I and my friend came up with the Blood and roses thing I think it fits him too.**

**To darkangel211101: I think they make a cute couple too.**

**To naru-chan13: I feel for you. I appreciate the review more they you could guess. **

**To Devil-Speaker: thanx**

**To earthlover: Thanks too**

**To sAyUrI-aNbU: Thanks **

**To Kuro Tenka: Thanks for not cussing at me. And who said you were smart? It could have been a lucky moment. (Just kidding)**

**Now to dedicate this chapter Too:**

**All of my faithful readers. You are all what keep me writing. .**

Past

"Itachi!" Sasuke had come out of shock.

"Great the OC brother has come back to earth." Button rolled her eyes. "Could you what until Itachi lets me go to have yourself thrown into walls."

"I'm starting to like you more and more." Itachi glanced down at her.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Sasuke glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should listen to her. If you attack me you might hurt her." Itachi smirked.

"You think I care? I saved her life and she yelled at me!" Sasuke shouted back.

"And what was I supposed to do huh! You KISSED ME!" Button shouted back "I can't deal with stuff like that!"

"I saved you life! You SUPPOSED to be grateful!" They were both so caught up in there argument that they didn't notice that Itachi has let her go and the two Akatsuki members were sneaking off. Itachi turned to Kisame as they bounded over the houses of Konoha.

"They make a cute couple no?" the shark man shook his head.

"You can surprise me sometimes you know."

Present

Back with the girls Sasuke and Button were still fighting. The others had seen Kisame and Itachi escape but were having to much fun urging on the two fremenys. (Chapter 6)

"I guess I should be grateful you kissed me too huh?!" Button shouted "Was that such a privilege?!"

"What?!" Sasuke, who wasn't as experienced at the exchange of insults, was having a hard time thinking of things to say.

"You heard me!" Button hissed

"People in Alaska could here you!" Fox shouted. She was getting a little bored.

"Where's Itachi!" Shouted Sasuke "Look what you did! You let him get away! Don't bother coming home! I don't want a disgraceful street rat like you within 50 feet of my house!" With that he stalked off really mad. Button watched him go. A look if total surprise and hurt fixed on her face.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that. He was just ma-" Fox was cut of by Button who looked at the edge of tears.

"He meant every word." She hissed and walked of in the direction of the park. "Don't try to follow me."

"Button looked really hurt." Moni sighed. "And they were starting to get along." Fox started towards the gate but Light caught her wrist.

"She needs time alone. That's how she works best."

"I know. I not going to talk to her." fox yanked out of lights grip and followed the same path Sasuke took.

She had been walking a long time. Her path took her into the woods but she knew were she was going. Sure enough she found Sasuke sitting on a rock beside the same lake he had saved Button from almost half a day before.

"Go away." Sasuke hissed.

"No. I want to talk to you." Fox came and stood next to him. "You really hurt Button did you know that."

"She will get over it."

"Believe it or not Button is quiet a sensitive person. She hides it all with jokes and bashes but that's just the way she is. You scared her today when you kissed her. She didn't know what to do so she covered it up."

"She didn't have to yell at me."

"Now you're just pouting. You sound like some little kid." Sasuke glared at her.

"If you're trying to make me feel sorry you're not doing a very good job." Fox stuck out her tongue

"I'm just saying that Button doesn't really know how she feels about you so unless you want Button to hate you, I wouldn't rock the boat anymore."

"Lots of people hate me."

"You've never really been hated until you're hated by Button. She doesn't hate you yet and you might want to reminder that." with that Fox walked away leaving the Uchiha with much to think about.

About 15 min after Fox returned to the group so did Button. She looked like she had been crying but had hid it well so no one said anything.

"There you are!" It was Iruka again. "Its time to introduce you to Konoha. Come along." No one was in the mood to argue so they followed him. Naruto spotted Shika and Ino so him and Sakura when to join them promising to watch there introductions. Iruka lead the girls to the stage.

"Hello all of Konoha. I have some very special guests to introduce. They are girls that some how appeared here from another dimension. I will let them introduce themselves." Iruka handed to microphone to Button.

"Um Hi, my names Button. This is Fox, Light, and Moni. They are my friends." She handed the mic over to Light and stepped back not really in the mood to take center stage.

"Ok well my friend just had a fight with her Boyfrie- Ow!" Button had just punched her in the back of the head, causing her to tack a few steps forwarded. 'Ok well it seems it's to close to talk about. Fox take the Mic wail I take care of my concussion." She handed it over.

"H-hi I'm um Fox. Monica." She thrust the mic into her hand and ran to throw up what she had gotten at the dessert shop.

'Well folks I hoped you enjoyed our little skit. THANK YOU." With that she walked of the stage and handed the mic to Iruka. "How's that for first impressions?"

"It could have been worse." Then Iruka walked out onto stage. "Well now that you've met them I would like all participants to please proceed to the large box over there and pull a number. Then go to the booth with the corresponding number so you can meet you team mate." A large crowd swarmed towards the box. Fox, Light, Button, and Moni were one of the last to get a number.

Button- 27

Moni- 5

Light-6

Fox-38

They followed the crowd to the large collection of Booths. Sitting at booth 5 looking very bored was Shikamaru. Moni waved and went to join him happy she got someone she knew and liked. Next they came to booth 6. Hinata at there looking a little nevus. The whole group came to greet her.

"Button-Chan! Light-Chan! Fox-Chan! It's so good to see you! After Button almost drowned I went for help but when I returned you weren't there. I so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad too. Looks like Lights your partner. It was nice seeing you." Hinata smiled at Button and Followed light back to the booth.

"Looks like your next." Fox smiled at Button. They both walked thru the booths looking out for 27 and 38 wail talking about what they think was going to happen.

"There it is!" Shouted fox pointing at booth number 38. Sitting there was Neji. "If that 38 then…" She had spotted it. A little way down the line was number 27 there was already someone sitting at one of the two seats…Sasuke Uchiha.

**Hey. Thanx for reading. I hope you liked it. Remember to Review!**

**Flames welcome, Complements Warmly welcome, Help worshiped. **

**Love Ya!**

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	10. Sand and Silliness

**Yo its blood. This is my 10 CHAPTER!!! YEAH! I didn't expect for it to last this long. I thought I was going to be booed off the stage a loooong time ago but it is thanks to my reviews, my Beta, Rose Wyrm, and my other friends Mercy and Kuro, who don't really have a title, that I've gotten this far. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has Ever helped my or reviewed. Thank you all soooo much.**

**To KittyKatJazz: I like the way you think.**

**To Ookami Aya: That was a really long review. Thanx it really made my day. I sent you a message but I will try to answer you questions in the fic too.**

**To Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: your wish in my command **

**To ShinraTurk-Krena: Thanks**

**To Kyatsu-chan: No one knows but me hehehe**

**To sanya12: Yes Poor Button indeed **

**To naru-chan13: I totally feel for you. That's a hell of lot of work. **

**To BloodySakuraBlossom: You have a good question. I answered it already but I will here also. OCD means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I hope you keep reviewing.**

**To tryxxi: Yes Orochimaru will come in and Button will meet him, and this story doesn't really follow the plot line of the show but if I had to pick a time I would say after the exams.**

**To darkangel211101: torturing Button is fun. It adds to the funny. She gets tortured well no? **

**To Kuro Tenka: I'm not even going to answer you so HA!**

Past 

They followed the crowd to the large collection of Booths. Sitting at booth 5 looking very bored was Shikamaru. Moni waved and went to join him happy she got someone she knew and liked. Next they came to booth 6. Hinata at there looking a little nevus. The whole group came to greet her.

"Button-Chan! Light-Chan! Fox-Chan! It's so good to see you! After Button almost drowned I went for help but when I returned you weren't there. I so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad too. Looks like Lights your partner. It was nice seeing." Hinata smiled at Button and Followed light back to the booth.

"Looks like your next." Fox smiled at Button. They both walked thru the booths looking out for 27 and 38 wail talking about what they think was going to happen.

"There it is!" Shouted fox pointing at booth number 38. Sitting there was Neji. "If that 38 then…" She had spotted it. A little way down the line was number 27 there was already someone sitting at one of the two seats…Sasuke Uchiha.

Present 

Buttons eyes went form the number on the top of the booth to Sasuke to her card and back to Sasuke a look of absolute horror in her face. Fox gave her an encouraging nudge and went to go to her booth. Taking a deep breath Button made her way to the booth then instantly wished she hadn't for sitting in the other seat was non other then the SFCK president Honiara Uakatare. She looked as beautiful as at there last meeting, her long brunette hair was done up in a stylish bun with two curled strands framing her flawless face. Her light brown eyes sparkled happily. She was the spinning image of a spoiled, bitchy Mary Sue.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the temptress. I told you we would meet again." Honiara grinned upon seeing her. "Are you here to submit for it was a pure act of fate that put me and Sasuke o the same team-" She was cut of by Button. She gave a very unladylike snort at the last part.

"Can you not read too? You are NOT on the same team as him!" She jaded a finger in Sasuke's direction telling him that she hadn't forgiven him.

"You can deny it al you want Temptress but I got 27." She thrust the card at her. Button caught it, glanced down at it and looked at Honiara like she was crazy.

"Are you totally incompetent or do you really think that we are that stupid? This says 36. How did you get 27 out of 36?!" Button pointed at the booth across the path. Sitting in it was none other then Choji.

"What!" Honiara screamed grabbing back the card and looking at it then up at Button. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Button just smiled sweetly and waved her towards her booth. Honiara let out on lat screech and stalked of. Button took her rightful place in the seat next to Sasuke, a triumphant smirk on her face. Sasuke, who had watched the whole thing, gave a sigh of relief. Button looked over at him and gave him a huge smile. Sasuke was suddenly filled with a warm feeling he couldn't name and he couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly buttons smile faded and she glared at him.

"Stop dong that." She said.

"Doing what?" He asked confused.

"Being so hard to stay mad at." Button answered. "Its really annoying when I'm trying to be furious with you. You were really mean ya know."

"You weren't the nicest person ether ya know." Sasuke answered. They both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm sorr-" They both said

"Oh were you going to…" they responded in unison

"You go first" Both of them again

"Ok." they both answered.

"I'M SORRY!" they both shouted. Then blinked at each other surprised.

"Really?" The both said.

"Did you both like plan that. Or something?" Light, Hinata, Neji, Fox, Moni, and Shikamaru had come to watch the show.

"No" They both said then looked at each other again.

"No I just happened." Button said. Then stuck her tongue out at Sasuke how was about to say the same thing.

"You all are going to have to leave now as I tell Sasuke and Button about the test." Kakashi had come up behind them with out them noticing. He is a Jonin after all. They all nodded and wandered off.

"Well I will get strait to the point. Iruka lied to you. You will all be sent out tomorrow at dawn and will not be able to go back to the compound. This was to prevent anyone from bring anything or having an upper hand." Kakashi smiled. "But I have a feeling you will be fine. Sasuke is after all a genius. Now you have 60 days to find and set up a camp site that will last the full 2 months. There are no marked sites so you can pick anywhere 30 miles outside of the Konoha main gate. We will take you there in the morning. Now if you will fallow me I will show you were you're to sleep tonight and were your packs are." They all stood and Kakashi lifted the flap at the back of the booth. Inside were two pallets, two large and two small packs and some food and water. "The food and water is for tonight, there is more in your packs for your test. You must stay in this area for the reminder of tonight. Good luck." Kakashi gave them a reassuring smile and left.

"Well this is nice I guess." Button walked over to one of the pallets and sat down. Sasuke took the other one and pulled a large pack towards him.

"Look through the stuff in the smaller one and make a list of all the things in." He through a pad of paper and a pencil at her. The pad hit her in the forehead.

"Ow! Why do we have to do this now?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Because it will be easer if we have an idea of what were working with and its better to have it sooner then later." Button shrugged and began to do as he said realizing her was probably better at this then her. "Your not afraid of the forest are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. Me and my family go camping all the time but there are always rangers and other people and civilizations around. But the wilderness doesn't bother me at all." Button answered. This was the first time Sasuke had heard Button talk about her family of her life out side of this world.

"What's your family like?" he asked

"I'll tell you if you tell me." She answered

"About your family?"

"No silly, about YOUR family." She laughed

"I don't think so." Sasuke smirked

"Then you will have to find out about my family another way." She grinned

"Fine but you go first."

"Well I have two sisters and a brother, a mom, a dad, two cats and a dog. My sister's names are Sari and Kasha. My brother's name is Mark. My grey cats name in B.C. and the one that looks like a zebra is Geneva. Then there's Mom and Dad. Sari is 8 and Kasha is 14. Mark is 17. My mom wouldn't like it if I told you how old she is and I honestly don't know. Same with my dad."

"B.C.?" Sasuke gave her a weird look.

"Ok I was like 5 and we thought she was black. B.C. means black cat."

"Ok go one."

"Sari is lowed and annoying but she is my sister even of she is adopted. She's funny and cute and most people love her. All I gotta say id you don't live with her. Kasha is only a year younger then me but she acts like she's about 20. She's a nice person to talk to if she's in the right mood though and she can cook really well. She's also adopted. Then there's Mark. Mark is well a big brother ya know." Sasuke blinked a few times as he remembered what it was like to have a big brother. He began to glare at nothing in particular and broke the pencil he was holding.

"Minus the kill the parent's thing. He's annoying and wonderful all at the same time. He was kinda protective and stuff but I still love him, but don't tell him I said that. My moms the kinda mom that has cookies and hot chocolate waiting for you after you've been playing in the snow for an hour and my dads the kinda person that teaches you to play catch but was the law enforcer in our home. If you broke a rule you would answer to him." Button sighed as she remembered the family she had left behind.

"Do you miss them?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yeah. Do you miss your family? I might be able to see then again but you have no way."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you agreed." Button whimpered

"Well to bad." Button lurched for him but he was on his feet before she could catch him. She stood and began to chase him out of the booth, shouting after him and laughing.

"Get back here you freak!" Sasuke kept running. She knew that he could run faster then this but he was running at a pace she could keep up with but he would still be far in front. Sasuke dogged between two people. Button tried but tripped and almost fell onto one of them. I say almost because she was stopped by something that was very similar to a moving brick wall. Button staggered back, holding her now bleeding nose to see a giant wall of sand retreating into the person she had thought she was going to run into's that was strapped to his back.

"Hey!" Button glared up at the man standing in front of her only to reserve a colder glare then hers.

"Get out of my way." His voice was also cold. His eyes were lined with a ton of eyeliner, they were a steely blue.

"Gaara!" Naruto's voice broke the glaring contest. "Hey, Button. OMG you're bleeding!" Button looked over at Naruto's concerned face and laughed.

"It's Ok really. I was just getting acquainted to Gaara's sand wall."

**Yo. It me again here to remind, ask and plead that you review. What ever is needed. Oh and don't think that the speech thing at the beginning means that I'm quitting. No I'm in this for the long run.**

**Flames welcome complements warmly welcomed Help worshiped. **

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	11. Fangirls and Fun

**Yo Its Blood. ITS THANK THE REVIEWER TIME:**

**To Gaara's Pyro RACCOON:.**

**To KittyKatJazz: You may not be a fan girl but you're quite the poet .**

**To earthlover: Here it is. )**

**To sorrowangel823: Thanx**

**To Kisa 127: I you think she's over the top?**

**To darkangel211101: No you get to find out.)**

**To Luna.the.betrayed.ninja: Ha Ha Well thanks for reviewing. Here it is.**

**To BloodySakuraBlossom: When is your hand ganna get better? It's gotta be really** **annoying. **

**To Kyatsu-chan:**

**To IEatChicken: Thanx for the spelling thing. I changed it. Thanx for reviewing. **

**To sanya12: Me and my friends do that a lot too. I think it's funny.**

**To Devil-Speaker: Oh yes. Thanx**

**This chapter is to IEatChiken for her help with my spelling. **

Past

"Get back here you freak!" Sasuke kept running. She knew that he could run faster then this but he was running at a pace she could keep up with but he would still be far in front. Sasuke dogged between two people. Button tried but tripped and almost fell onto one of them. I say almost because she was stopped by something that was very similar to a moving brick wall. Button staggered back, holding her now bleeding nose to see a giant wall of sand retreating into the person she had thought she was going to run into's that was strapped to his back.

"Hey!" Button glared up at the man standing in front of her only to reserve a colder glare then hers.

"Get out of my way." His voice was also cold. His eyes were lined with a ton of eyeliner, they were a steely blue.

"Gaara!" Naruto's voice broke the glaring contest. "Hey, Button. OMG you're bleeding!" Button looked over at Naruto's concerned face and laughed.

"It's Ok really. I was just getting acquainted to Gaara's sand wall."

Present

Button eyes widened, a frighten look appeared on her face, and her left eye started twitching.

"Wait. Did you just say Gaara! Gaara of the desert?! Gaara of the sand siblings?! Homicidal Kazekage Gaara!?' Button all but squeaked throwing her hands around hysterically.

"I see you've heard of me." Gaara smirked evilly.

"And who are you?" Button looked confused.

"Um Button you just said he was Gaara." Naruto looked at his friend weary.

"Oh. You were talking about him." Button jabbed her thumb at Gaara glared and rapped his sand around her thumb and cracked it. "OW! I don't like you!" Button snatched her hand and glared. "I thought he would be taller."

"But you know everything about all of us." Naruto was under the impression that she was some kind of all knowing goddess or something.

"I'm more of a PHD in the Sand Sibs. If you want a masters go see Light…LIGHT!" Button suddenly shouted then in a quiet whisper she said, "Don't let Light know."

"Why shouldn't we let Light know?" Naruto didn't bother to keep his voice low.

"Let Light know what?" Speak of the Devil and the Devil will come.

"L-l-light. W-we meant-t-t n-nothing by t-that." Button laughed nervously.

"Why is your shirt all covered in blood?" Button's nose had stopped bleeding but her shirt was spotted with blood.

"She was chasing Sasuke but she ran into Gaara's sand wa-" Naruto wasn't able to finish for Light interrupted.

"GAARA'S HERE?!?" Light whispered/yelled. Naruto pointed at the pissed off Kazekage. Her eyes got larger and a wicked smile appeared across her face. Gaara cocked a non-existent eyebrow.

"Now, now Light. Calm down" Light took a step forward and Button pounced.

"LET GO YOU FREAK! I JUST WANNA TOUCH HIM! PLEASE JUST LET ME TOUCH HIM!" Light was causing quite a commotion and was giving Gaara a headache so with little effort at all he rapped her and her klutzy friend a thin layer of sand. This didn't help much for Light began to scream about touching his sand.

"Just make it stop!" Sasuke came out of nowhere, covering his ears.

"How?" Gaara asked

"Release them. Your sand won't be touching her anymore." Fox had also appeared, Moni not to far behind.

Gaara coked the other non-existent eyebrow and shrugged, letting go of the sand.

Bad idea.

Both of the girls broke apart, and with Button not holding her anymore Light sprinted strait for him. The sand was preoccupied with retreating into the gourd and didn't catch her fast enough. She sprang into his arms, instinct kicked in, and he caught her. Then immediately dropped her but she was hanging onto his neck. I took Button, Fox, Moni and about a mile of rope to get her off and secured. Light wasn't very happy. For about the fifth time the saying 'if looks could kill' ran through their minds.

"Ha ha ha. That's what you get." Button rubbed back as she got up. Then turned to everyone else. "Who's hungry?" Fox and Moni nodded and began to walk away. Sasuke shrugged and followed them Naruto looked over at Gaara who was twitching.

"You coming?" He asked. Gaara looked up.

"Yeah." He answered. Naruto walked away and Gaara began to follow him but stopped, then turned his head to look over at Light who was still sitting there. She looked up at him hoping he would untie her. He just shook his head and smirked, then ran to catch up with Naruto.

The group found a small café that sold everything you could imagine. Naruto ordered beef ramen as did Gaara, Moni and Fox got a hamburger and Sasuke just ordered a drink, saying he ate earlier.

"You're going to have to get used to buttons huge apatite. She doesn't eat much at once but she is ALWAYS hungry." Moni laughed.

"Why would I have to get used to it?" Sasuke asked

"Once you guys get married you're going to have to her. Just wait till she gets pregnant." Sasuke, who had just taken a drink, spit it all over a passerby.

"WHAT?!" Both he and Button shouted.

"ME and HIM!?" shouted Button looking over at Sasuke who glared at her.

"Whatever. You know its going to happen." Button grabbed Fox by the collar as she said this and all but chocked the life out of her.

"Sooo. Gaara how long are you here?" Naruto asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Till you leave for the test." He answered. "I came to see you off. Just incase this is the last time I do see you." He took a long sip of the tea he had ordered. The girl had stopped fighting by now and sat down. Button was also ordering.

"Um I will have a veggie burger and some raspberry tea." The waiter nodded and went to fill her order.

"A veggie burger?" asked Moni.

"Just because we are in another universe doesn't mean I have to give up my vegetarianism." She shot back.

"What's veggie um what ever you said?" Naruto asked.

"She's a vegetarian. You know she eats vegetables." Naruto still had a black look on her face.

"You know the green leafy stuff?!" Button looked strangely at him.

"Oh you mean the stuff Iruka feeds his rabbit." Naruto nodded then stopped. "You eat rabbit food?!"

"NO! I eat vegetables no meat AT ALL! Just veggies." The boys stared.

"Even Sakura eats meat and she hardly eats anything." Sasuke looked taken back.

"Well guess what IM NOT SAKURA!" Button shouted as the waiter came with her food. That ended that conversation.

"I wonder how fox is doing." The girls looked at each other, then shrugged and went back to there meal.

_With Light_

"How dare they lave me like this. Those Bitches!" Mothers covered they small children's ears as Light shouted her insults at her friends who were out having a good time with Gaara and she was stuck tied up in the middle of a street.

"Light-Kun?" Hinata had come up and was now kneeling in front of her friend and teammate. "What happened to you?"

"Button, Moni, and Fox happened! They tied me up and left me here!"

"I'm sure they were just playing with you. They do that a lot." A light came on in Light's head.

"Yes. They were playing a game. The first person who unties me gets to go out with none other then Naruto." Light smirked

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata blushed like mad _this could be my chance. All I've got to do is untie her. This is so easy._ "Um ok." Hinata untied her. Light thanked her and began to run off.

"I tell you about the date later. First I've got to go and tell the others who won." Hinata waved and watched her go doing a little Hinata victory dance in her mind.

By the time she found the group they had finished.

"YOU. ALL. LEFT. ME!" Light shouted.

"So." Button stood. She was about a 6 inches taller then Light who was trying to stare her down. It didn't work very well so Light pushed and she stubble back into Sasuke. He wasn't as unstable she was and caught her.

"I told you they make a cute couple." Fox smirked they both broke apart and sat back down. Moni, fox and light began to laugh; Light distracted from her rage.

"Hello and welcome to the Corner café, the hottest spot in Konoha. We wound like to begin the open Mic portion of this evening. The first challenge reads: 'I Challenge you, Temptress, to sing. I will even let you pick the song. This with show Sasuke-Kun how ugly you really are.' This is from the SFOK President, Honiara Uakatare, and a favorite here. Is this Temptress her?" Button smirked and stood.

"I'm here!" She shouted. She made her way to the stage and smiled. "Can I have my own band too?" she asked the announcer guy.

"It doesn't say you can't." He answered.

"Come up guys and let's show Honi how it's done."

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	12. Songs and Sisters

**Yo. Its Blood. **_**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ!**_** I'm holding a popularity contest between my 5 OC, Button, Light, Moni, Fox and Honiara Uakatare. The winner will get that chapter written about her or a special something for her. you decide what you want to here. So cast your votes. This will be going on for all the chapters and the vote will be counted for each chapter. so if Light gets 2 votes the first time and 5 votes the second her total votes are what counts she will have a total of 7 votes. Your vote will only count once per chapter but you can vote on any chapter. I also need help with paring so you can vote on that as well.**

**Now it thank the reviewer time. YEAH.**

**To Kyatsu-chan: You're going to have to wait and see. Light is a very lucky girl. Gaara rox. **

**To ShinraTurk-Krena: Ha and light likes you too. You're the first person to say that. **

**To Devil-Speaker: **

**To Kuro Tenka: Ha I already answered you.**

**To Luna.the.betrayed.ninja: Thanx **

**To BloodySakuraBlossom: read below. .**

**And now it the main award of the night. this chapter is dedicated to...**

**BloodySakuraBlossom for her dedication and writing me a review even though her hand is broken.**

Past

"Hello and welcome to the Corner café, the hottest spot in Konoha. We wound like to begin the open Mic portion of this evening. The first challenge reads: 'I Challenge you, Temptress, to sing. I will even let you pick the song. This with show Sasuke-Kun how ugly you really are.' This is from the SFOK President, Honiara Uakatare, and a favorite here. Is this Temptress her?" Button smirked and stood.

"I'm here!" She shouted. She made her way to the stage and smiled. "Can I have my own band too?" she asked the announcer guy.

"It doesn't say you can't." He answered.

"Come up guys and let's show Honi how it's done."

Present

From the back of the room a pair of eyes followed Button as she made room for the rest of her crew. Light took keyboard, Moni lead guitar, and Fox went strait to the drums.

"I would like to sing A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation." Button looked out at the crowd her eyes rested momentarily on the owner of the eyes and smirked. "I would also like to make it a dedication to someone I met early today. Itachi Uchiha this ones for you." Confusing and fear ran through the room like fire. Itachi had been here in Konoha? This girl had met him! She was still alive?! She was dedicating her song to him? Scandalous.

The owner of the eyes sighed. She had to go and start a commotion didn't she. The music started and they began to wander what kind of song a crazy girl dedicates to a mass murderer. The haunting music filled the room and they smirked. She sure knew how to pick 'em they'd give her that.

_I'm searching for answers  
Cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._

_I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

_I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colors show  
A dangerous sign._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.  
I find_

_  
I just have to know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find. _

_  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find. _

_I find_

Button had been singing with her eyes closed and now she opened them to see the stunned crowd. More importantly was the woman sitting on the back of the room. Her perfect face was a mask of horror. Her bun had untied itself and her shinning brunette hair fell across her shoulders perfectly. Button's smile turned to a smirk at this sight. She had done well.

Then the cheering started. She could make out Naruto's voice over the crowds. He was standing on a chair and waving at them, grinning widely. Sasuke flashed her a small smile but a smile none the less and Button's widened to an all out grin. Moni, and Light were basking in the glow of there temporary stardom. Fox was hiding behind the symbols, then behind Button as they left the stage.

"Wow." Naruto had come over to them. "That was great. You are really good. I didn't think you were that good but you made me 5 bucks." He waved the 5 dollar bill in front of her face. Then pointed over at Sasuke who was glaring at him. Suddenly there was a crash from that back of the room. Honiara had tried to stand but had tripped over the leg of her chair right into the lap of a green haired mad sitting in the table next to her. The mans blonde partner was laughing uncontrollably and ignoring the glare his partner was giving him. The green haired mad pushed Honiara off of him and stood, walking fluently out of the café. Honiara just sat there pouting.

Someone came up behind Button and put a hand on her shoulder. Button jumped ant turned. A girl about her age was standing there. She had a stubborn look in her eyes.

"It's all right sister. The woman at the moon house can take care of you. You won't have to deal with criminals like HIM ever again."

"What?" Button looked at her like she was crazy.

"I understood the message in you song. Come with me and we will shield you. He will never find you.

"What message?"

"You are looking for a sanctuary away from the oldest Uchiha no?"

"Um No. I happen to like Itachi very much thank you. Did you not just here me sing to him?"

"You need not be frightened sister. We have you best interest at heart. I herd your message even if you didn't. You must come with me." she grabbed Button s hand and began to walk away. She was very shout and had long black hair that Looking like it had never been cut. Button stood her ground.

"I'm sorry miss but you're crazy. I met Itachi once in my life and I personal wouldn't mind seeing him again. I certainly don't need a sanctuary." Button broke her hold and began to walk away.

"Sister!! You need not lie to me!" She shouted after her. "We are here to help!" she started to follow but stopped deciding to try some other time as not to scare her off.

"It's so sad when they don't know what trouble there in." The women shook her head and walked way.

Light, Moni, and Fox exchanged looks.

"Ok that was weird."

"You're telling me." Button had returned. She had only walked way to get the woman to leave her alone and had circled back.

"Isn't that Sasuke's brother?" Gaara asked

"Yep. We hung out for a bit and that's it. Of course we didn't know it was him but it was still fun." Button yawned.

"It's a bit late and we've got the test in the morning." Moni sighed. "Let's go back." Everyone agreed.

By the time Sasuke and Button got back to there booth almost everyone had already gone to sleep. Sasuke went strait to his pallet but Button stopped at the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke rolled on his side facing away from her.

"You've been strangely quiet and you keep shooting me looks when you think I'm not looking." Button put a hand on her hip.

"You're over analyzing me." He answered

"Maybe or maybe not." She answered then went to lie down on a pallet. Sasuke put out the small lantern that lit up the space and they were both incased in darkness. Button lay there for a wail, thinking Sasuke had fallen asleep.

"How much do you like me brother?" Sounds like she was wrong

"I only met him once so I'm not sure. He sounds cool." She answered.

"He's a cold blooded killer!" Sasuke sat up and looked over at her. "And don't you dare say he can change."

"Yes he is a killer and I don't think he will change I'm a woman not a goddess. I have a thing for dangerous men I guess. I'm just that kind of girl." Sasuke didn't say anything for a long time.

"I guess it your choice." Sasuke finally said.

"You make it sound like I'm going to marry him or something. We only met once and he could have just been acting." Button smirked. "Now stop over analyzing and get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Sasuke sighed. He wanted nothing more them to sleep but the thought of his brother getting anywhere near Button made him shiver. He had only known her for two days. He shouldn't care that much.

Both Button and Sasuke finally fell asleep. One thinking about the next day the other about the strange girl sleeping a few feet from his right.

**Me again. I have some very good news. After a loooooong time of working I have finally saved up and bought an Akatsuki cloak and I am wearing it at this very moment. YEAH MEEEEEE! Yes I am a freak. Review and maybe I will stop. .**

**Flames welcome, Complements warmly welcome, Help Worshiped. **

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	13. All Tests Have To Start

**Yo. Blood here. Now is thank the reviews time!!!! YEAH!**

**To Kyatsu-chan: Yes he is.. **

**To Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: thanx. Here is the chapter.**

**To sanya12: I found the song on an Itachi amv. Love it to. Thanx for reviewing.**

**To Devil-Speaker: Yes Sasuke IS jealous. **

**To Kuro Tenka: No. she's a sorta kinda important.**

**To IEatChicken: I'm so sorry for spelling you name wrong in the chapter 11. I hope you will forgive me.**

**Before I tell who this is dedicated to here are the out comes of the pole so far**

**Button-2**

**Light-0**

**Moni-0**

**Fox-0**

**Honiara-0**

**NOW for the dedication. This is for...**

**sanya12 and Kyatsu-chan for voting. thanx a lot .**

Past

"How much do you like me brother?" Sounds like she was wrong

"I only met him once so I'm not sure. He sounds cool." She answered.

"He's a cold blooded killer!" Sasuke sat up and looked over at her. "And don't you dare say he can change."

"Yes he is a killer and I don't think he will change I'm a woman not a goddess. I have a thing for dangerous men I guess. I'm just that kind of girl." Sasuke didn't say anything for a long time.

"I guess it your choice." Sasuke finally said.

"You make it sound like I'm going to marry him or something. We only met once and he could have just been acting." Button smirked. "Now stop over analyzing and get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Sasuke sighed. He wanted nothing more them to sleep but the thought of his brother getting anywhere near Button made him shiver. He had only known her for two days. He shouldn't care that much.

Both Button and Sasuke finally fell asleep. One thinking about the next day the other about the strange girl sleeping a few feet from his right.

Present

Button had no idea there were so many people in Konoha. Sasuke was holding her hand so she wouldn't get lost in the vast crowd.

"Sasuke!" they both turned. A woman with shoulder length pink hair came up to them….Sakura's Mom. "Sasuke I didn't think I would catch you before you had to leave. Here. For all the times you've helped my little Sakura out on missions. Good luck." Then she shot Button a look that told her that Sakura had told someone about her and that the 'good luck' wasn't directed at her. Button just gave her a smile which turned to a face as she walked away.

"Stop being 6. We have to get to the gate by noon." Someone bumped into Button as they past her.

"Hey! Watch were your walking." She shouted but the culprit had melted into the crowd. She clenched her fists and ran to catch up with Sasuke.

At the main gate all the teams were lined up. They would announce the teams then send them into the woods with the Jonin that had told them there instructions. Team after team was announced till finally Button started hearing familiar names.

Monica and Shikamaru Nara, Lumonest and Hinata Hyuuga, Ariel and Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Honiara Uakatare, them finally Alaina and Sasuke Uchiha. As they both walked up on the stage Button caught sight of a flash of green hair over the crowd that looked strangely familiar.

_They left the village though_. _I saw them._ Button thought as she and Sasuke followed Kakashi out of the gate and into the Konoha woods. Button sighed and stuck her hands in her pocket. Suddenly she felt something small that hadn't been there before. Pulling it out she saw that it was a small package with a note attached. The note was written in beautiful swirling handwriting. It said: Good Luck and thanks for the good time. We don't get out much. I thought you might need this and if your going to parade around as one of us your going to need the right nail polish. Until we meet again. P.S Thanks for the song.

Inside the package was a pocket knife with a small Uchiha fan carved on one side and a cloud on the other. There was also a small bottle of purple nail polish; the same color Itachi and Kisame wore. The note wasn't signed but she didn't need it to be.

"What do you have there?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing." Button answered quickly and stuffed into her pockets. "Just a gift."

"From who? A secret admire? You'd better keep a close eye on this one Sasuke or else someone just might steal her." This earned him a glare from Sasuke and Button began to laugh. "Well it's good to see one of you has got a sense of humor. Now…" Kakashi stopped turned quickly and flicked them both in-between the eyes. Sasuke blinked and Button held her face.

OW! What the hell was that for?!" She shouted.

"It's a memory altering jutsu. Now you won't remember how to get back to the Village. It will wear off in about 7 to 8 weeks. Once you remember the test is over. Now go. You already know the rules. Good luck." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke sighed.

"Looks like were on are own." Button nodded. They both walked in silence for a long time until they came to a river. Sasuke and Button were getting hungry so they deicide to go fishing. The only problem was that Button couldn't swim or throw a kunai so the way Sasuke and Naruto had done it in the chunin wasn't going to work.

"Now what are you doing?" Asked Sasuke as Button began digging in her pockets.

"Here it is!" She produced a small tackle box and pulled fishing line. a hook and a bobber before putting it back. "Go fined some bait and a stick." She told him as she attached the hook and bobber to the line. Sasuke found a long stile and some worms. Button tied the line to the stick and to Sasuke's surprise lifted a wiggling worm from the container he had put them in and put on the hook. She then thru the line out on the water and waited.

"Don't look so surprised. My Sister refused to do that so I had to. I don't mind holding the fish I catch either." She held her chest and head high with pride making Sasuke laugh. "Ha ha why don't you make yourself usefully and make a fire." She answered. Sasuke smiled and did as he was told. Button end up caching 4 fish. She gave 3 to Sasuke telling him he was a growing boy and needed his strengths. He answered her by saying she was acting like his mother and she retorted by reminding him that his mother was dead and, the last time she had checked, she wasn't. That ended that and Sasuke eat this three fish and Button her one. It was getting dark by the time they were finished and they still needed to find a place to sleep. As they began to walk up stream, hopping to find a place on the river that was out of the way of floods Sasuke turned to Button and asked:

"If you don't eat meat why did you eat that fish?"

"I'm not a real vegetarian because I eat fish. I love fish too much to give it up." She answered.

"So why are you a vegetarian?"

"I didn't want to eat my moms chicken." Sasuke stared at her. Then shook his head.

"I forgot who I was talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him

"Nothing at all." Button crossed her arms and looked away. Then he let out a joyful yell.

"I found the perfect place!" she exclaimed and pointed to her find. In the last few rays of the day a large tree was illuminated. It was large and thick enough to shield anything under it from the rain or winds and was high enough to not get flooded if the river it as next to over flowed. There was a small cliff that separated it from the water. Button had really found the perfect place to set up camp.

**Remember to vote and review. Flames welcome, Complements warmly welcomed, Help worshiped.  
**

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	14. Time for a checkup!

**Yo. It me blood. I had a bad case of Writers Block and didn't know what to write. well I'm back and I got a new story out of it. So yeah. ITS THANK MY LOVELY REVIEWS TIME. YAY!**

**To Skyheart: Yes Sasuke was jealous...and with good reason. Ha Ha Ha. Thanks for reviewing and vote.**

**To Mizu Hime: P Thanks for reviewing and voting.**

**To Darkangel211101: That totally ok. I don't watch or read bleach but my friends love it.**

**To RawrRemy: School dose suck. I hate it. thanks for reviewing and voting )**

**To sanya12: Sorry about the short chapter and your going to have to fight Button for the Nail poliish. It's REALLY hard to find the right shade of purple. Trust me I've looked. They must have it costume made. **

**To Devil-Speaker: Thanx. Naruto went camping. His partner was Kiba. I forgot to tell that to everyone I guess.**

**To Rose Wyrm: You are VERY lazy. Ha. I'm counting all votes, even from peopl I know. You voice counts to me.**

**To Raya-San: Thanx and I'm glad you like Alaina's name ) **

**To Kyatsu-chan: Read and Find out. (Yes I'm evil like that) ha ha**

**To crazyloverofboys: I think jealous Sasuke is cute. Thanx for the review and voting.**

**To BloodySakuraBlossom: I love you. Is your cast off? Thanks for reviewing and voting.**

**To Gaara's Pyro Raccoon: I can't remember if I replied so i will do it again. The clock was like $80 with shipping. thanks for the review**

**Now here it the poll so far:**

**Button-7**

**Moni-1**

**Light-1**

**Fox-0**

**Honiara-0**

**Time to dedicated this chapter too...**

**sanya12 because when i dedicated the other chapter to her she was really happy and her review was really cute.**

Past

"If you don't eat meat why did you eat that fish?"

"I'm not a real vegetarian because I eat fish. I love fish too much to give it up." She answered.

"So why are you a vegetarian?"

"I didn't want to eat my moms chicken." Sasuke stared at her. Then shook his head.

"I forgot who I was talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him

"Nothing at all." Button crossed her arms and looked away. Then she let out a joyful yell.

"I found the perfect place!" she exclaimed and pointed to her find. In the last few rays of the day a large tree was illuminated. It was large and thick enough to shield anything under it from the rain or winds and was high enough to not get flooded if the river it as next to over flowed. There was a small cliff that separated it from the water. Button had really found the perfect place to set up camp.

Present

It took Sasuke and Button about an hour to set up the camp. Button was now sitting next to there newly built fire pit as Sasuke went to look for wood. She pulled out the note, pocket knife, and nail polish. Suddenly curious she pressed the note to her nose. Sure enough it smelled like blood and roses. It reminded her of her mothers rose bushes and the scent they let off in the summer. She began to fell homesick. Was her family worried? Did they miss her? Her eyes began to fill with tears. One or two ran down her cheeks. She wondered how her friends were and if they had found a place to set up camp. She wondered if she would get to see then again or if they would never make it back to Konoha. She remembered how people had died in the Chunin exams and wondered if there were strange man-eating beasts in this forest as well. She wondered if all this wondering was really helping. Tears began to stream down her face. With Sasuke gone she had no one to talk to and she was feeling very lonely. Her mind drifted of to her friends…

With Light

Hinata and Light had found a nice spot in the middle of a small clearings were they could see the stars. Light and Hinata were sitting near the fire eating a rabbet light had caught by chance earlier. One rabbet wasn't really enough for them both so they had also caught some fish. Suddenly something went flying over there heads and struck the tree behind then. It was a rock. They both turned in the direction it had come from.

"You idiot! Now they know were we are!" someone whispered loudly.

"Shut up!" said another voice. As far as they could tell they were both girls.

"Hey Hinata," Light asked loudly "The point of whispering is so people cant hear what your saying right?"

"Yes. I do believe that is true." She answered kunai in hand.

"Just checking because listening to them I couldn't tell." The bait worked. One of the girls burst thru the shrubbery the other in close pursuit.

"You think you can insult us and get away with it huh? Well your dead wrong!" she swung at Light, the other surged for Hinata. Light dodged the punch, by stepping slightly to the right. Hinata had also easily dodged her attackers attack. After about 5 min of this there attackers were getting tired. Light grabbed a line of rope and pounced. With both the girls tied up Hinata and Light sat down and turned to them.

"Why did you attack us?' Light asked.

"You and the Temptress are trying to steal our Sasuke! We will NEVER let you!" One shouted.

"All you had to say was 'because you insulted me' but nooooo you had to go and spill everything." The other one kicked her companion.

"Well we can tell who the smart one here is." Light sighed and Hinata nodded.

"That Temptress had you and the other two under her evil control. You must resist, you are better of without her." The smart one said.

"Yeah right. Buttons one of my dearest friends. I would give anything for her." Light rolled her eyes.

"But would she do the same for you? If she had a choice between your happiness and hers who's would she pick?" the girl looked light strait in the eyes. Light just shrugged. Then nodded to Hinata who untied them.

"You come near us again you wont be this luck." Light smirked and drew her finger across her throat. The girls ran but right before they were out of sight they both turned.

"Think about what I said about you 'dearest friend'" They both seemed to melt into the scenery.

"Those fan girls are seriously scary." Light shuddered.

"You're not actually going to kill them if they come back right!?" Hinata looked worried.

"Of course not sweetie." Light smiled then turned and her smile changed into a smirk " of course not…"

With Moni

Moni and Shika had found a place to stay as well. Nether wanted to set up camp so they just laid there staring at the stars.

"How much formal training have you had?" Shika asked.

"None." Moni answered.

"You should probably get some."

"Are you offering?"

"There's nothing else to do but sit here and after a wile that gets troublesome too."

"Sounds good."

That was pretty much the extent of what happened that night. They both slept under the stars. There really the life of the party no?

With Fox

Fox and her partner weren't getting along very well. They had yet to find a place and Neji made it very clear that he thought it was her fault.

"There's really nothing we can do till morning." Neji gave her a look.

"Stop doing that." Fox glared

"What?" he asked, his tone told her that he knew very well 'what'

"Giving me looks. Look I'm sorry that I'm not a ninja, in sorry I'm not perfect in every way and I'm sorry for being born!" Fox crossed her arms and glared at noting in particular.

"Apology accepted." Something hard hit the side of his had and the next thing he knew it was morning.

With Button

Sasuke come back to find his partner asleep, there were tears glittering on her face. he dropped the wood he was caring and ran to her side. He relaxed as she saw that she was just asleep. Looking down at her he noticed the way the moonlight shimmered on her hair and how the tears shone like stars on her pale cheeks. She looked so peace full he didn't want to wake her but before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward. His face was an inch from hers when something moved behind him. He sat up quickly, a slight blush decorated his face, but it was only a squirrel. Shaking his had head he stood, covered Button with her clock so she wouldn't get cold and began build a fire.

**Yo. Flames welcome, Complements warmly welcomed, Help worshiped. Review PLEASE!**

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	15. Nightmares

**Yo. It me blood. I cant get to the reviews you guys sent me so I'm sorry that i cant thank you all individually. Please forgive me. My computer hates me. I can't get to the poll results ether but Buttons in the lead. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers. I will thank you all Next chapter. I swear. Well enjoy. **

Past

Sasuke come back to find his partner asleep, there were tears glittering on her face. He dropped the wood he was caring and ran to her side. He relaxed as she saw that she was just asleep. Looking down at her he noticed the way the moonlight shimmered on her hair and how the tears shone like stars on her pale cheeks. She looked so peace full he didn't want to wake her but before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward. His face was an inch from hers when something moved behind him. He sat up quickly, a slight blush decorated his face, but it was only a squirrel. Shaking his had head he stood, covered Button with her cloak so she wouldn't get cold and began build a fire.

Present

Button woke with a start. The sun was just coming over the tree tops, birds were singing and the river babble pleasantly but something as wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right. She looked around for Sasuke…he wasn't there. His tent flap was open and his sleeping bag was open clumsily, like he had gotten out in a hurry. She jumped up and began looking around in a hurry.

"Sasuke! Sasuke where are you!?" she shouted. Something was very wrong and she needed to find Sasuke. Suddenly a twig snapped behind her. She world around and sanding there was Sasuke. "There you are! Thank goodness."

"Hello Button." A voice came from behind Sasuke. Out of the shadow of the tree came Orochimaru. Button was suddenly unable to move. "I've hared so much about you." He walked forward and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. He studied her face and smirked, then turned to Sasuke.

"She is just as you described. Good job." Sasuke grinned like a dog that had just been given a treat and Orochimaru lend down and whispered in her ear. "You are very promising girl. You might be some use to me soon. I could make you powerful. You don't have to answer now. No I will wait until you've have some training but I will give you a taste of what you are capable of." He leaned down and sank his teeth in the base of her neck. She let out a cry of pain and he went back to stand next to Sasuke.

Orochimaru put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and laughed. The world began to spin and his laughter rang around her. Someone was calling her name and the laughter changed. She slowly realized it was her laughing. The sound was high pitched and hysterical. Someone was shaking her now. Her laughing grew louder then stopped. She found her self lying on the ground, Sasuke was kneeling next to her, his face was white and his eyes were wide. Her had went to the place were Orochimaru had bitten her. There was nothing there…It was just a dream. She sighted and looked over at Sasuke.

"Are you alright? You started to scream then you started to laugh hysterically." Suddenly Sasuke's voice rang thru her head.

_'Crazy' _it said. Button paled.

"I'm not crazy." She whispered

"No one said you were." Sasuke said.

_'Crazy' _His voice sounded in her head again.

"I'm NOT crazy." She jumped up and looked down at Sasuke, who looked surprised.

"No one said you were crazy."

_'Calm down' _his voice said.

"I will not calm down." She hissed. Sasuke stared at her.

_'Crazy' _his voice stated. She let out a screech and sat down.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke looked confused.

_'Crazy' _guess. Button ignored it.

"There's a vice in my head that sounds like you and it keeps going Crazy, Crazy, Crazy and I'm not CRAZY!"

_'Voice' _the voice stated.

"Yes a voice." she crossed her arms.

"OK. I'm going to try something. Tell me what the voice says when it says it." Button nodded and sniffed, frustrated.

_'Mind reader'_ the voice stated.

"Mind Reader." She repeated and looked up at Sasuke. "You don't think…"

"I think your reading my mind." He stared down ay her.

_'Strange' _the voice said.

"I've never heard of a person that could. It sounds like you can only hear one or two words per thought." Sasuke said.

_'Thank god' _he thought. Button glared at him and he sighed.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"You're telling me." Button sighed, then a though struck her. "What if it wasn't a dream?!" Sasuke looked at her funny.

"What if what wasn't a dream?" He asked.

"The Nightmare I just had. What if it really happened…or part of it."

"What happened in your dream?" Sasuke asked

"Well I had just woken up and was looking for you, then you appeared next to that tree but you weren't alone. Orochimaru was with you. He said that you had told him about me ant that I might be of some use to him but I needed so training. Then he said he would give me a taste of what I was capable of and bite me on the neck. Then woke up and could read minds. Maybe this was Orochimaru's doing." Sasuke stared at her.

"Orochimaru came to you in a dream and made you read minds? I'm starting to think when it comes to you nothings impossible. Do any of your friends have strange abilities?" He asked.

"Um well Light can talk to ghosts but other then that I don't think so. But people can probably read minds all the time right." Sasuke shook his head.

"Like I said early I've never heard of any one that can save for in stories." He shrugged.

"Great. Now I'm even more of a freak." Button sighed, crossing her arms.

"Who said you're a freak." Button smiled up at Sasuke. "Really, you're just lucky. I know a few people that would kill to read minds. Just don't like go crazy because you can hear people's thoughts. It's also a great reason to start training. Then you developed it further so you can hear the full though. It would be a really good trick if you're ever out on the field." Button's smile widened.

"You're a real friend Sasuke. Thanks."

**Yo. PLEASE REVIEW! Flames welcome, complements warmly welcome, Help worshiped**

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	16. Fred the Blob

**Goddess Must Hate Me**

**Yo. It's me….Blood! I'm having a friend, Kuro Tenka help me with this chapter because I have a serous case of writers block and yeah. So Its THANK THE REVEIWERS TIME!!! **

**Mei101 – Great we are currently recruiting members. Just sign here, and here, and here.**

**Skyheart – Yeah it's kind of scary in their.**

**Kyatsu-chan – No you don't, its kind of awkward.**

**KakashiKun5665 – Thank you Gets up and starts bowing**

**Gaara's Pyro Raccoon – Hmmmm no. Okay, fine.**

**AnimeFreak2306 – Okaaaaaaaay.**

**Mizu Hime - noddes**

**Darkangel211101 – Buttons crazy like that.**

**Sanya12 – Don't worry Kuro says both her parents thought she was totally insane the day she was born.**

**RawrRemy – Button didn't go insane, she already was.**

**Uchiha Sasha – Congratulate yourself, your part of a majority!**

**16estrellas – I'm getting to it sheesh!**

**Cloud Envy – Nooooo don't do it! Okay fine, do it, just not Button. I need her.**

_Button - 9_

_Light - 2_

_Fox - 0_

_Moni - 1_

_Honiara - 0_

**This chapter is dedicated to Kuro Tenka for helping me write this.**

Past

"Um well Light can talk to ghosts but other then that I don't think so. But people can probably read minds all the time right." Sasuke shook his head.

"Like I said early I've never heard of any one that can save for in stories." He shrugged.

"Great. Now I'm even more of a freak." Button sighed, crossing her arms.

"Who said you're a freak." Button smiled up at Sasuke. "Really, you're just lucky. I know a few people that would kill to read minds. Just don't like go crazy because you can hear people's thoughts. It's also a great reason to start training. Then you developed it further so you can hear the full though. It would be a really good trick if you're ever out on the field." Button's smile widened.

"You're a real friend Sasuke. Thanks."

Present

Slowly the days turned to weeks and before they all knew it the test was half over. Sasuke was tirelessly teaching his new 'friend', Light and Hinata were having loads of fun chasing away SFCK, Moni was laying on her back after a full 10 minuets of training with her partner, and Fox…well she and Neji where as close as a cat and water if you catch my drift. They were all fully alive and well so you all can go back to your daily activities in peace…just kidding.

"Sasuke!" Button shouted, yawning after another sleepless night. The young ninja jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in, watching her.

"What?" He sighed

"I need you to get more wood. It's going to be cold tonight and we are running low." Button grinned

"And what about to wood we have now? Isn't that enough for tonight?" Button just shrugged and hid a smirk. In the end Sasuke agreed only to see what Button was up to. Button watched as her friend left the clearing and went to work. Button can clean, garden, watch little children and most of the other things that a wife or daughter is expected to know…but she can't cook. She can grow food but she can't cook it but none the less she planed to try. Saying a small prayer to the god/dess of food or cooking (If there was one) and began.

With Moni

"Look, that one looks like a dog!" Moni shouted pointing up at the white fluffy mass of water partials that had arranged itself in the shape of a canine.

"It looks more like a cloud to me." Shika answered, looking over at it.

"You have no imagination." Moni sighed

"This is so troublesome"

With Light

It was bed time at the Hinata/Light camp. This was by far the strangest time of day for Hinata but she had gotten used to it. Most of it was normal. They both took turns taking a small dip in the river, then they put on there PJs and brushed there teeth, and Hinata would slip into her sleeping bag which was positioned in the middle of the clearing. Then it got strange. Light didn't sleep in a sleeping bag or even on the ground. No she slept in a tree, standing up, leaning against the trunk. Strange no?

"Good night." Light called down to her companion

"Good night." Hinata answered, snuggling deeper into her sleeping bag and they both drifted of to sleep.

But not for long.

With Fox

"Shut up!" hissed a very angry Neji at his pissed partner. They still, after a full two weeks had not found a place to camp. They were like those nomadic herders you hear about in social studies that end up like killing each other or turning into cannibals. They were both tired and hungry.

"I didn't say anything." Fox hissed back.

"You're walking too loudly." Neji answered.

"Yeah well you're ugly."

"Is that your answer to everything? No wonder you're so weak."

"I didn't ask you freak!" and on they went.

With Button

Sasuke came back to the smell for burning food. Dropping the wood he was holding he ran towards the smell. Sitting next to the fire pit was button, beside her was a plate of slightly burned fish, there was something in a pot, sitting on the fire. It was a strange brown color and it bubbled menacingly.

"What is that?" Button jumped at the sound of his voice.

"He-hello Sasuke. I didn't um hear you coming." She smiled innocently as she tried to hide the bubbling mass of stuff.

"Is that supposed to be edible?" He looked around her. Button sighed in defeat.

"It was supposed to be dinner. I kinda messed it up though."

"I'll say. What…" He paused "Never mind. I don't want to know. I think it's alive." He grabbed a spoon and poked in then backed away slowly when it hissed at him. They both exchanged looks. Button, as if reading Sasuke mind (Ha ha), put on some protective hand wear (an old rag) and dumped the bubbling mass, which she had named Fred, next to the forest line where she hoped it would crawl away.

"Why Fred?" Sasuke asked.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind, you got something better?" Button answered.

"Why not name it after its creator? That way when it like attacks some helpless travelers they have some one to blame."

"Fred would never do such a thing. He is going to find himself a nice lady…um…blob and raise a nice family with lots of bloblets.

"What the hell is a bloblet?"

"It's a baby blob. I can see it now…Fred and Fredwena and their lovely bloblets Fernando and Honiara. Oh Ill be a grandmother!"

"You say that like it's a good thing and Honiara?"

"I thing it's a perfect name for a bloblet." Sasuke nodded and sat down next to her.

"But of course the lady blob would have to be a bizarre purple." Sasuke offered.

"Why?"

"Then all the bloblets would be this nice Sakura pink color." He said this last part through clenched teeth, with enough sarcasm on the word nice to turn Sakura's hair an actual normal color. That's a lot of sarcasm.

"Oh yes." With a look of understanding.

"Why did you create Fred in the first place?"

"He was supposed to be our anniversary dinner." Sasuke gave her a strange look.

"Anniversary?"

"The test is half over; it's our two week anniversary for being out here."

"Oh and me with out a gift for you or Fred, what a shame."

"Fred's going to need a lady friend. You could make him one. I don't think there are many purple lady blobs…or any other blobs out there."

"I think I'll pass."

Somewhere Else

"Shit why do I get this weird feeling that creepy girl is going to make it through this test and come back in one piece to haunt me?" A man sitting on top of a roof in the middle of the night questioned as he ran a hand through his shocking red hair.

(A/N) So, um, cloud gazing – Blood. Tree sleeping – Kuro. Arguing – Blood. Food – Blood. Blob – Blood. Blob_lets_ – Kuro. Gaara – Kuro.

Kuro has flipped you off and left, but she really loves you. Blood is already playing Clash of Ninja and can't talk right now. Review.

Revised by, Kuro Tenka, Beta


	17. Snowy Happiness

**Yo. My sister is kicking me off the computer in a second so I don't have enough time to thank all of my reviewers but you all know I love you right? Well I do...very much. I would like to thank my New Beta...Kuro Tenka for going over my stuff and I would like to say good bye to my old beta, Rose Wyrm and thank her so much for her work on my early chapters. I know some people were having trouble with the last part of my previous chapter so as an FYI it was Gaara talking.**

**This is the Final count of the popularity contest:**

_Button won with a full 10 vote_

_Second place is awarded to Light with 2_

_Third is a tie between Fox and Moni with 1 vote each_

Past 

"Anniversary?"

"The test is half over; it's our two week anniversary for being out here."

"Oh and me with out a gift for you or Fred, what a shame."

"Fred's going to need a lady friend. You could make him one. I don't think there are many purple lady blobs…or any other blobs out there."

"I think I'll pass."

Somewhere Else

"Shit why do I get this weird feeling that creepy girl is going to make it through this test and come back in one piece to haunt me?" A man sitting on top of a roof in the middle of the night questioned as he ran a hand through his shocking red hair.

Present

Button yawed and sat up after one of her few dreamless nights. Well it wasn't dreamless it was um nightmare-less. She had dreamed of Fred. It was a strange dream. In it Fred could talk and they had had a very intense debate about mushrooms, which the blob apparently liked. She hadn't seen Fred in almost a week which meant two things… Fred was turning a week today so she needed to get him a present and that the test was ¾ over. Sasuke would be remembering how to get home any day now. She couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not.

Something very cold landed on her nose making her sneeze. She suddenly found she was very cold and that small bits of cold white fluff was falling everywhere.

"ITS SNOWWWWWWINGGGGGG!!!!!" she shouted, jumping up. Sasuke sat up abruptly only to get a face full of cold slush. As the snow ball fell his cold glare was exposed, but that wasn't enough to freeze Buttons leaping joy. She just grinned and began jumping around.

"Why don't you do something useful and make a fire. It's FREEZING!" Sasuke's words were true. There breath turned to smoke the moment it touched to air. While Sasuke got dressed Button made a fire. She wasn't aloud to cook after the Fred incident so after the fire was done Sasuke took over as Button got ready for a day for winter wonderland fun.

Button came skipping out of the woods in a chocolate brown sweater and tan cargo pants. She had a brown knitted cap and a matching scarf. She was wearing a pair of tan fake fur lined boots and a pair of mittens that matched her cap and scarf. She looked at herself in a frozen puddle near the bank of the river that hadn't frozen yet because it was moving water. She had to admit she looked good. Hinata's clothes really did look good on her. She would make sure to thank her with something big for the holidays. She decided not to wear her cloak for fear of it getting ruined in the snow.

"If you're done admiring yourself would you please come over and eat, your foods getting cool." Button rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "So it looks like your ready for a day of snow related activities."

"It takes two to have a real snowball fight." She grinned at him but he just shook his head. "Why not?!" she pouted.

"Because its childish and a waste of time." He answered.

"Its not a waste of time and news flash: You ARE a kid…er well kinda." She answered

"First you countered my answered out of order and two I'm not a kid, I'm and adult."

"Whatever. You still need a little fun in your life. You're lucky it's playing in the snow. I decided Light needed to lighten up once and took her bungee jumping…not the best idea."

"Still don't care." Sasuke shrugged. Button jumped up and grabbed him by the collar.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she shouted dropping him on the ground and glaring. They both stood there for a second just staring, Sasuke lying on the ground propped up on his elbow and Button standing over him. Suddenly she began to laugh and offered her hand.

"You're really scary sometimes you know." Sasuke brushed of dirt and snow. "I guess if it's that big of a deal I could…" Button squealed and gave him a big hug then began jumping around.

"Sasuke-Kun is going to play with meeeeeeeeeeee!" she sang throwing snow up in the air. Then something wet went flying thru the air and made contact with the back of Buttons head. She froze and turned around slowly. Sasuke was sitting on one of the roots of the tree, throwing up and catching a ball made of the same substance and the slush currently slipping down the back of her shirt.

"You are so dead." She laughed as she picked up some snow and flung it at the boy…and so the fun begins. Sasuke dodges and launches a snowball at her hitting a tree behind her. Button looked back at it but when she turned around Sasuke was gone. Ducking behind a bush she began to make a stash of snowballs unaware of the ninja just above her. Sasuke crouched in the tree right above the girls hiding place, an armful if snow ready to be dropped. He fidgeted, causing the branch to shake a bit, letting some of the snow that had been caught there fall on Button below, in turn causing her to look up. Deciding this was a good time to let his armful go and Button got a face full of snow. It when on like this for about two hours until they were both soaked, cold and laughing.

"Truce!" both friends laughed at the same time.

"Now lets not go all doublemint twins ok. We have already done that once." Button smiled and Sasuke nodded.

"Sooooo you're having fun right?" Button asked, leaning closer to Sasuke so that there were only about an inch apart. Sasuke's breath caught and he couldn't answer so he just nodded, Button grinned and jumped up shouting again. Sasuke sat down and tried to calm his racing heart. _What the hell!?_ She shook his head.

"Come on Uchiha! We have to go sledding now!" she shouted holding up a long piece of flat wood. Standing up he walked after his friend, still trying to figure out why she could affect him so as she ran up the nearest hill. It was huge and steep. Not exactly the kind of thing you want to go down your first time but this wasn't Button's first time and she wasn't the kind to think about others in this kind of situation. She waited for Sasuke at the top, makeshift sled ready to fly. Sasuke finally made it there and was immediately seated in the front of the vehicle and before he could protest of they went.

Sasuke and Button sat silently down around there fire just staring into the fire roasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate. The powder and mallows came form Buttons caught and the milk had come from there packs. Sasuke was reflecting on his first, second, third hell he had lost count at like 10. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it with the brittle wind in his face and Buttons arms around his waist and her joyful yells and laughter filling the air but…wait what the hell was he thinking. That was so not why he had fun…and now Button is staring at him…great.

"What?"

"You're arguing with yourself" It wasn't a question

"No" he answered anyway

"Dude, I read minds."

"So?"

"You sound like Sam when he's drunk."

"Is Sam a friend of your brother?" thankful for something to distract the mind reading teenager.

"No but I wish. He's this hot guy from a WB show Supernatural his names Samuel Winchester but his brother Dean calls him Sammy and he hates it. I don't think he likes being called Samuel ether so everyone calls him Sam except Dean. That's like the best freakin' show EVER! Both of the main characters are hot and it had a kick butt plot. It's the only horror thing that I can watch with out having nightmare for the rest of my life. I think it's because I spend most of my time watching Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. Jensen plays Dean and is the older brother…and the hotter one. Jared plays the younger and more puppy like Sam. Anyway Sam gets drunk really easily and when you said 'so' it just reminded me of him for some strange reason." She shrugged and took a sip of her chocolate."

"How is it a horror thing?" Sasuke asked trying to get his inner conversation as far from her mind as possible and this seemed to be the trick. I mean if someone can relate something as general and random as the word 'so' back to a horror TV show you have to be really obsessed.

"Well Sam and Dean Winchester go around hinting supernatural things like vengeful spirits, demons, vampires and stuff like that because this demon killed there mother when Sam was 6 months and Dean was 4. It also killed Sammy's girlfriend so there drive around America in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, which is like my dream car, killing things. It's awesome."

"Yeah well I'm going to bed. Good night."

"You're so boring." Button sighed as Sasuke climbed into his sleeping bag. After a few minuets of Supernatural related daydreams she followed.

**I would like to say sorry for two things. One is my lateness in putting up this chapter and the second is my supernatural chatter. I Love the show so I had to write something, you know to promote it and stuff well, review please and I love you.**


	18. Married!

**hi...its me...after like 4 years...Sorry. I went to Europe for 2 weeks and after that I lost my insperation. But then i re-read all your reviews and i started writing again and this is what i cam up with. I'm also going to stop thanking my reviewers one at a time. im going to answer them if there more then 'i like your story' or 'please update' not that i dont love getting stuff like that but it gets old if it have to think of 50 different responses. sorry D. i love you all. thanks for sticking with me affter that really long break. **

* * *

"I've got it!" Sasuke shouted sitting up suddenly. Button, startled awake by his sudden explanation, screamed and fell out of the tree she was sleeping in to get of the snowy ground. Button didn't have the greatest balance in the world so it was amazing that she hadn't fallen over in her sleep.

"You've got what?" she asked.

"How to get back!"

"Still not getting it, back WHERE?"

"The village!" Button stared. As his words slowly set in a grin spread across her face.

"Really!" Button jumped up and gave him a huge hug. Then proceeded to dance around the tree.

It took them both about an hour to pack. It wasn't a very good packing job but it all fit in there packs. Once again Button took the two smaller bags and Sasuke took the two larger.

"I wonder if there will be a party waiting!" Button grinned after 10 min. of walking. Sasuke shrugged

"I haven't been to one of these in years. My father and mother did it every year but I haven't been to one since they died."

They walked in silence for about an hour.

"The wall!" shouted Button. Sure enough they had come with in view of the wall that surrounded Konoha. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little. He would be home soon. He looked over at Button but she wasn't there. She looked around and spotted her standing a few feet back. She was staring strait ahead.

"Button?" Sasuke rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" she blinked a few times and turned to look at him.

"There are a lot of people in Konoha." She sighed.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered even though it wasn't a question.

"There are a lot of minds and thoughts. It hadn't occurred to me until now." Sasuke had a feeling she wasn't talking to him. "All those thoughts would be hard to handle," She looking forward now, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I see you have hit a snag." Can a voice. Salem walked out of the bushed his tail high in the air. "You're ability to read minds is wonderful if there's only a few people around but you're mentally stable Button. You can handle a few hundred extra voices." Sasuke looked over a Button who sighed. He wasn't so sure that Button was as 'mentally stable' as the cat suggests. Button took a step forward and winced. Sasuke rushed to her side.

"You ok?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah just peachy. There are only about a million voices in my head." She glared. Sasuke returned it with equal force.

"I am not being difficult." She hissed at him.

"Thoughts." Sasuke sighted. "You just answered my thoughts."

"Oh sorry." She answered rubbing her head.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gate. They slowed as they got to the gate. It was very quiet but buttons mind was going crazy and most of the thoughts weren't hers. Sasuke lead her up to the gate and pushed it open. The street was disserted. Sasuke stopped and looked around. He and Button exchanged looks and stepped inside. The moment they were both in two things seemed to happen simultaneously. The gate closed and there was a sudden shout of 'surprise!'. Button screamed and Sasuke just stared. I looked like the entire population of Konoha had been hiding behind buildings, in homes, on roofs, and in trashcans, waiting to jump out at the people who walked thought the gate. Sasuke and Button where the unfortunate 'people'.

"Congratulations." Tsunade grinned. "You are the first to come back and there for pass the test." An old smiling lady came up and Button a small tiara. She stared at it.

"What's this for?"

"By passing the test you are also pronounced 'Princess of the Forest'." The old woman answered

"Princess of…the forest."

"Yes. And he," she pointed to Sasuke "Will be your prince."

"What!" Sasuke glared. The woman smiled and nodded, taking the tiara from Button and placing it on her head. The people cheered.

"Of course you won't be a prince and princess in _those _clothes, no we have some traditional clothing for you but that will have to wait until after the others get back." Button and Sasuke exchanged looks. The old woman led them to a tent. Once they were both in and sitting she bowed and grinned "Until later…your majesties." And then she was gone.

"You couldn't have read there minds?" Sasuke glared.

"I was trying to ignore them remember. Besides I can't read whole thoughts." She answered ignoring his glare, turning her attention to the tent flap as someone entered. It was Sakura and Ino.

"Hey pinky." Sakura just glared.

"I see you made it. Purely on Sasuke's abilities I'm guessing." She smirked.

"Do you know who won?" Ino looked around the empty tent like she expected someone to appear out of the fabric

"Yeah why?" Button asked suspicious.

"Just cause." She answered equally suspicious.

"It was me and Sasuke."

"Sasuke and I." Can a voice from the flap. Monica and Shikamaru had just walked through the flap.

"Well thanks mom." Button grinned, greeting her friend.

"So you and Sasuke won eh?" She raided an eyebrow, spotting the tiara. "And you're wearing a crown because?"

"She's Princess of the Forest." Ino glared. "It's a tradition. The winners are crowed Princess of the Forest and her Prince. It's an old Legend. The Princess of the Forest and her prince, the Lord of the Sky, created all that is. There's a festival every year and I guess this is how they choose." Ino finished

"Congratulations to the happy couple." A woman Button had never seen before grinned. Coming up behind Ino.

"Were not getting married." Button answered glaring at nothing in particular. Sasuke was glaring at the woman.

"Not yet you mean." The woman grinned, glancing at Sasuke.

"what?!" they both shouted. The woman laughed.

"Yup. It's said that the winners will marry within 2 years of accepting the title and you accepted it by walking in the village first."

"But what about the teams that have two girls or two guys?" Moni asked

"That was made when there were only girl, girl and guy, guy teams." She grinned and walked away.

Button slumped down in her seat, crossing her arms. "What's with her?" It was light. She had come over with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Fox, and Neji. Fox and Neji were as far away from each other as possible.

"Her and Sasuke are going to get marrrrrriiiiied." Moni grinned. Button had about 5 seconds to give Moni a death glare before she was smothered by Fox and Light. After about a minuet of cooing and teasing they turned there attention to Sasuke.

"You better treat her right you here me." Light glared "or else ill set Fox on you."

"Hey!" Fox hissed.

"Were not getting married." It took about 10 minuets to explain because Fox kept getting lost. Finally everyone was on the same page.

"So you get to be a princess for a day." Fox smirked "And Sasuke gets to be a princes for a day… So you get to be married for a day." Button glared and turned away.

"Um Miss. Button, Uchiha-san? Um...we need you to come with us." A man and a woman walked up to them, the woman motioned for them to follow. Sasuke and Button exchanged looks and followed. Once out of the tent Sasuke leaned closer so that there escorts couldn't hear.

"We could knock them out now and make a run for it." He wispered. Button grinned

"I don't think that will work. Were just going to have to live through this. Its only one night." She wispered back.

"What are they thinking?"

"Um. well the guy thinks this is stupid and is glad that this is the extent of his jod and the girl wished she were stuck with you instead of me. Oh and her name is Silva and the girl that will be 'stuck' with you's name is Kal." Button paused and nodded "thats it."

"You got all that from about 5 seconds of reading."

"Shes a fast thinker." Button answered.

"Um Miss. Button would you come with me please." Silva looked sighed and pointed to a door. "Uchiha-san please step in there. Kal will be with you shortly." she said this with a wide smile that was a bit overkill in Buttons point of view.

"Now Miss. Button, can I call you Button?" she asked once Sasuke was set. Button nodded.

"Now i think that black and blue will do best. Thats what Uchiha-san will be waring. Its always best to match now lets see." She began to dig through the amazing about of clothes in the small room. it took about an hour to pick out the right clothers, a traditional black and blue low cut kimono with tree and bird patterns on the silk, and black silk slippers. She also had black silk gloves. then She had to do Buttons hair which took another hour, the half an hour for make-up.

"There Button. All done and don't you look lovely. Uchiha-san wont know what hit him." she said that last part with a little resentment. Button made her way over to the mirror and almost dropped the tiara she was holding. She didn't look like her anymore. The woman in her mirror looked fabules in the Kimono, her hair was done up in a very complacated seriese of knots, leaving the black part cascading down her neck. She had her face but it was much prettier then it had been hence the make-up.

"Wow!" Button waved her hand, and the woman in the mirror did to.

"If you would wear some eyeliner and a little foundation you could look like this all the time." Silva grinned taking the tiara out of her hand and pinned it her hair. "Now you look like a Princess. Uchiha-san is ready and waiting. Have fun." She smiled and waved her out. Sasuke was waiting outside. He was trying to tie on the ornamental sword that went with is outfit. He looked up as the door opened and almost dropped the sword. Button laughed.

"Well you look...Great." Sasuke was suprised.

"What! I'm not able to look Great." She grinned, helping him with his outfit. "And you look handsome as always." It was true. Sasuke was also wearing A mixture of blues and black. He made a face.

"Miss. Button! Uchiha-san! please come with us.!" Silva and the girl that mush have been Kal motioned to them.

"Looks like its time to be royal." Button grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Hi again. sorry about the lack of humor in this. Once the festival starts and they get back to everyday life it will be funnier. Sorry again. I know I'm not deserving but please review. Ideas of what you want to happed at the festival would be nice too. Thanks. Flames Welcome,Complements Warmly Welcome, Help Worshiped. **


	19. Dances and Dates

**Hey guys! It's me blood! It's been a wale so I made this longer. I hope you like it. I'm not going to make excuses for lateness. I love you all and hope that it is forgiven! Oh and Kuro! I changed my idea, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own Button, Moni, Fox, Light, and Honiara. If you would like to use them please ask. Tell me how you want to use them and I most likely will say yeah! **

Past

"Well you look...Great." Sasuke was surprised.

"What! I'm not able to look great." She grinned, helping him with his outfit. "And you look handsome as always." It was true. Sasuke was also wearing a mixture of blues and black. He made a face.

"Miss. Button! Uchiha-san! Please come with us." Silva and the girl that mush have been Kal motioned to them.

"Looks like its time to be royal." Button grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Present

Button walked next to her guards and 'husband'. Sasuke looked paranoid and out of place. People would come up to them and give them things ranging from food to flowers.

"Miss. Button!" a male voice shouted over the crowed. Button turned to see a mad rushing towards them, his long light blue hair streaming behind him. He was caring a bouquet of poppies in his hand. "Hello Miss. Um theses are for you!" he thrusting the flowers in her hand and bowed then ran away. Button sighed and looked down at the plants.

"I hate poppies, they smell funny." She stated. Sasuke sighed and shoke his head.

"You need to give the men of this village some credit. There not blind. Pick one and take them to the dance tonight. I'm taking Kal." Sasuke grinned and nodded over at the girl that had helped dress him. Button gave her a dark look, but her back was turned.

"I know. I have to finds a date. I don't see why I can't just go alone…or with you. I hate dates."

"If you went with me it would be a date but…" he was cut of by buttons sigh.

"No it wouldn't, it would be like going with a friend because I mean," She grinned, laughing a bit. "I wouldn't be dateing you. Your more like a brother then like that. Right?" sasuke nodded but turned away, not letting her see the slightly pained look on his face but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Hey! Button!" This male voice was more furmilure. She turned to see two men making there way over. One had had blonde hair the other, spiky green. Button grinned, recognizing them the frowned.

"Hey Kotare, um Ataturk." She sent a worried look over at sasuke who was watching them with lazy interest apparently not recognizing the 2 Akatsuki members in there disguises.

"They look kind's furniture huh?" Sasuke asked, returning her look with an unworried, blissfully unaware one. "Who are you?" the question was directed at the men now standing next to Button.

"I'm Ataturk and this is Kotare. We live on the other side of the village. Were friends of button here?" He put his arm around buttons shoulder and grinned, enjoying flaying himself in front of his unsuspecting brother. "That reminds me, I have something for you" he grinned and pulled a bouquet of beuliful white and red roses. Buttons face lit up.

"Wow! There lovely! Thanks." She gave him a huge smile witch he returned. Sasuke glared and pretended to talk to his guard, a man named Calvin.

"Heard they where your favorite and got you some." He smiled. "Now what's this I hear about a dance?"

"There ending the festival tonight with a dance. It's going to be huge and I still need a date." Button sighed.

"You're relatively attractive women." Kotare answered "It should be easy to find a date. Why not take the Uchiha boy?"

"Um thanks and I can't go with sasuke. It's a time for me, the princess to become more acquainted with her subjects so I have to ask someone else." She shrugged. "Getting invites aren't the problem it's choosing some one." She paused looking over at sasuke them at the roses in her hand. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey um Ataturk. Do you have um date?" she asked. Sasuke stiffened but didn't turn around.

"No wh- oh." He blushed slightly. Kisame found this very funny; I can't say the same for Sasuke. "And sinse you don't either m would you…"

"Yes!" she answered a little too quickly. Sasuke spun a look of horror on his face, ignored by both his housemate and brother. Kisame gave him a wide grin then went back to enjoying his partner's distress.

"Ok. Um pick you up at 6? At the compound?"

"Yeah that sounds great." Button smiled and began fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Great. Now I'm the only one without a date." Kisame sighed mumbling something about fishes never getting dates.

"You could take Moni!" Button exclaimed. "She would love that."

"Is she the um one with a strong sense of smell?" he asked.

"Yes that Moni." Button chirped. Kisame nodded absently the grinned

"I think it could work. Alright. Same time and place as you ok?"

"yup! I've got to go and tell everyone! See you later Kotare, Ataturk!" Button shouted, grabbing Sasuke's hand and waving as she ran towards the compound.

Sasuke followed until they stood in front of the compound. Then he stopped and grabbed Button by the wrist.

"What was that!?" he hissed

"What are you talking about?" Button glared

"You don't even know those guys. They could be like serial killers." Button stared at him for a second then bust out in laughter. Sasuke glared "I'm not joking Button! That guy Ataturk gives me the creeps and after the Itachi thing I'm not sure I want you going anywhere without me."

"They are really cool." She smiled "Trust me ok."

"Fine but if them so much a lay a finger on you…" Button sighed

"Thanks Sasuke. I know that you're trying to protect me but you're not my brother or my boyfriend." She turned and began to walk away. "I'm not the best judge of character but I can take care of myself. You need to remember that I'm not yours to protect." With that she walked into the compound, leaving Sasuke standing there, looking like someone had slapped him.

Moni and Fox were sitting on the couch when Button walked in. she glanced at them and san down in the chair next to the couch.

"How's being a princess? Whys your prince outside staring into space?" asked Moni

"He's not my Prince. I got you a date." She changed the subject. Moni's head snapped up.

"What! Who?!" Button grinned.

"Kisame." Moni stared then she let out a lowed long screech and launched herself at Button, giving her the biggest hug she could muster.

"You are absolutely amazing Button." Button sighed

"yeah, right."

"Who are you going with?" Fox asked.

"Itachi." Both of the girls exchanged looks of knowing. "What?"

"We guessed." Fox answered. "You two were pretty close the last time we met them."

"He used me as a shield." She glared "that doesn't count as 'close'."

"When are Kisa and Ita picking us up?" Moni asked

"6 here." Button answered. Moni looked disappointed. "What?"

"Well Fox got a date and won't tell me who it is and they are meeting here at 6:30." Button stared at her friends.

"Fox…got…a…date! On her own!" Button exclaimed.

"Hey!" Fox glared.

"Who!?"

"Im not telling. You will find out at the dance." She glared. "Do you know were light is?"

"No and don't change the subject!" with that Button and her 2 friends began getting ready for the dance. Konoha had provided them with dresses, as they were important guests.

With Itachi and Kisame

Kisame and Itachi where dressed in there best black tuxes as the walked up to Itachi's old house. Itachi's was surprisingly nerves.

"It going to be fine." Kisame assured him as he reached for the door bell. It rang through the house and was answered by shouts. The door opened as fox answered the door.

"Hey! There almost ready." She turned around and shouted. "HURRY!" she gave them a quick smile and walked back inside. There was a sudden shout and Kisame and Itachi backed up. The door opened again and Moni stepped out.

"Hi!" she grinned "Button will be out in a sec sorry." She was wearing a dark blue dress that fell to her ankles. It was strapless and was decorated with small stones, making it sparkle. Her short brown hair was accented with blue streaks and a chain of silver hung from her neck. Be blue ballet flats had a string of silver running through the top. Her nails where the same blue.

"Um…hi." Came buttons voice from behind Moni. She stepped out in to the moonlight. Her blonde hair had been done up in a high ponytail but two strands framed her face. the blonde shone silver in the soft light, fading softly to black. Her dress covered her feet and like Moni's was strapless. The top was blood red and a large ruby was fixed in the middle, the skirt was make of red satin and gauze. She wore red bell sleeves over her arms and black fingerless gloves. Her Akatsuki clock sat on her shoulders. "Shall we get going?"

"Of course." Kisame bowed to Moni and extended his arm. Itachi followed suite and, with there dates, set out.

"I will meet you there guys!" Fox called "Look at them, So grown up." She sighed as she retreated back inside.

Moni and Button laughed.

"That reminds me. We will be meeting someone there as well." Itachi said.

"Who?" Moni and Button asked together.

"you will see."

As it turned out this other person was a woman. She was waiting for them just inside the entrance, looking VERY annoyed. She was blonde and her hair fell to her lower back. She was wearing a simple long black dress and black gloves that suited her very well.

"Its about time." she glared.

"This is Mara." Kisame grinned, earning another glare from Mara. "Its is Moni, my date, and Button, Ataturk-" he was cut off by Button

"I'm Ataturk's date." Putting emphasis on the word 'date'.

"Charmed I'm sure." The she paused, sending her eyes up and down buttons. "Your names Button?" she asked a small smile playing on her lips.

"yeah?" she answered uncertainly, Mara chuckled.

"Button! Moniiiiiiiiiii!" a voice shouted over the crowed. It was Light. Button and Moni exchanged looks then Button spotted who she had with her. Gaara was being dragged behind her. He was wearing his Kage outfit. Tamari was walking next to him smiling. Mara chuckled as she made there way over.

"What did you do?" Moni asked looking at the Kage.

"It was pretty funny actually." Tamari smiled. "Gaara needs a girl in his life like this." Light beamed.

"You know it will be easier if you stop fighting her. You're fighting a loosing battle here." Button sighed, addressing Garra.

He sighed and tried to stand. Finally Button got light to let him go and he stood up. He nodded to Moni in greeting who returned the gesture.

"So where's Fox?" Light asked, clinging to Gaara's arm.

"Getting picked up by her mystery date. Speaking of date, look who im here with." Moni grinned, hugging Kisame's arm. Button gave his an 'I told you so' look. "And that's Button's date."

"We met." Itachi nodded.

"Its is Mara." Button nodded, not looking at the women.

"If you excuse me. I have other things to do at the moment." Mara walked away without even a word to the sand nin. Button watched her go and glared as she turned. "It was nice meeting you Button." She winked, sending a shiver up buttons spin.

"She did not just wink at you?!" Light asked, looking appalled.

"Looks like you popular with EVERYBODY Button." Moni laughed, watching Mara walk away. "You could do worse."

"Moni!" Button shouted, blushing. She looked over at Kisame who was shaking his head at Mara and Itachi who had his head in his hands.

"The sooner this is over." He whispered. Button raised his eyebrow and sighed. "Look its Fox!" she shouted. Sure enough Fox and a boy they had never seen before was walking towards them.

"That must be her date." Light smirked. His shoulder length brown hair when well with is black eyes and he had long red marks on his cheeks.

"Hey guys. This is my date Markus Inuzuka" Fox smiled. Button gave her a hug.

"So your Kiba's…Brother?" Moni asked.

"Yeah." He grinned and shook her hand.

"So did I miss anything?" Fox asked innocently.

"not really. Some blonde chick was checking out Button and Light kidnapped the Kazekage, you know the usual." Moni grinned, earning a glare from Button.

"im hungry. Whose up for food?" Kisame asked. Everyone agreed and made there way to the food table. The rest of the night was nice. The girls and Markus danced until the party was almost over. Gaara had some Kage stuff to do.They where getting tiered and so they made there way back to there table. On the way Button accidentally knocked into someone.

"I'm so-" Button stopped when she saw how it was. Honiara snared back at her.

"Watch where your going! She hissed the smirked when she recognized Button "oh will if it isn't Princess Temptress. Guess you lost girly." She grinned, pulling someone closer. "Look who asked me."

It was Sasuke. he looked like he had just eaten something very sour. Once he saw Button his posture changed. He grinned and stood taller, putting an arm around Honiara.

"Hello Button. I had a little change in plans." He smirked. "Where's your date?"

"Or are you all sharing bog boy here?" Honiara spat.

"For you information he is saving our table and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting any longer. Goodbye." Button glared at Honiara, ignored Sasuke and stalked away but waiting for them at there table was another unwelcoming surprise. Mara sat next to Itachi, watching Button in interest, head perched on her hands.

"Hello again." She grinned, standing as the came forward. She pulled the chair out for Button, and gave Itachi a look as she sat.

"This is Mara." Moni introduced her to fox. "Mara, Fox." Mara nodded to Fox then turned back to Button.

"So, Button, you must be thirsty." She slid into the seat next to her, giving her a very warm smile. "Why don't you get theses girls some drinks Ataturk."

"I'll go." Markus stood.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Fox sighed, chancing a look at Itachi, something she had been doing all night.

"Charming." Mara said bluntly, then turned looked back at button "So Button…that cant be you real name."

"It isn't. Its Alaina but I don't like it much."

"Alaina…what an artistic name." Mara grinned "I love it."

"Thanks." Button smiled.

"Do you like art?" she asked.

"yeah, I guess." Button shrugged "I draw." Mara's smile widened to a grin.

"fantastic!" she laughed. "I'm a bit of an artist myself." She reached out an put a hand on Button's knee

"Mara!" Itachi hissed as Button pulled away. "I think its time we go." Mara glared then gave a large sigh. Everyone stood.

"Wait! What about Markus?" Fox asked.

"He will be fine." Kisame smiled. Fox looked over her shoulder as Kisame lead her towards the exit. The group began to walk. Mara came to walk next to Button, and grinned down at her, being a bit taller. Itachi lead the group through a maze of streets until they were in sight of the Compound.

"Here we go." Kisame grinned. "This is as far as we go." Suddenly someone grabbed Button from behind, covering her mouth with a strange smelling cloth. She saw Itachi and Kisame drop there illusions before she was purged into darkness.

Button woke a wile later, lying on the grass in a clearing. She blinked sleep from her eyes. Sun shone high overhead. Suddenly the memories of last night came flooding back and Button sat up quickly.

"Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say good afternoon." Itachi sat, leaning up against a tree.

"Were are my friend?!" Button shouted.

"No need to shout Button. There fine."

"I can shout if I want to." Button hissed "Where. Are. My. Friends!"

"I told you there fine."

"im sorry but I don't know were that is, could you give me directions?!" Button glared.

"You where the last to wake. There with Kisame, eating."

"And Mara?!"

"You will see." He stood and motioned for her to follow. Button stood and followed cautiously. This was not who she had imagined her night to go. Itachi walking her home, mayby a promise for a second date and a kiss. But no she had to date the crazy psychopathic kidnapper/killer. She sure knew how to pick em.

"There you go." Itachi pointed, In a clearing up ahead Kisame and her friends where seated together, eating fish, talking, looking happy. As Itachi and Button joined them the girls juped up and gave her a big hug, all talking at once.

"Wait, where's Mara?" there was a sound of rustling leaves behind her.

"Its Not Mara anymore." Came a voice to deep to belong to a female. Button spun.

"Oh. My. God.!" she whispered.

**Yo blood again. Can you guess who Mara really is? I bet you cant. If you get it right I will mention your name in the next chapter! More bribes! Please review! The next chapter of Mercy's Misadventures (my other story) should be out soon. Please Review! ****Flames always welcome, complements warmly welcome, help worshiped.**

**Total word count: 2,980 (so close!) **


	20. Sunsets and Rebounds

**Yo its me! blood, back from the dead! Its been like what 5 years. this is just a cute little scene to satisfy you all for now! im so sorry about the long wait. My muse was shot. No that's it, I don't have a better exuse then 'my muse got shot' the truth you ask…im LAZY! Well that's all. heres something cute to warm your hearts this Valentines day! **

**LOVE YA!**

* * *

Button sighed, now sitting on the edge of a cliff. She allowed her mind to review the events of this morning. She had no idea why it hurt so much. This had been part of what she had wanted, to meet the Akatsuki, maybe even join them. He mind drifted to Sasuke and the way he had held Honi. Gripping herself around the waist she shivered.

"Cold un?" came a voice from behind her. She shook her head, not even turning to look at who it was. "Still bitter sweetie un?"

"It's Button." She corrected her new companion icily. He came to sit beside her. "I'm not your sweetie."

"Same thing." He turned to her, on blue eye somber and intense, no showing any of the playfulness she had seen in there first meeting. His other eye was covered by long blond bangs. "Whats up un?"

"Nothing." She turned away.

"Liar"

"Did you come here to make me feel bad or is that just how you make friends?"

"I came in the honest and wholesome hope we could kiss and make up." Buttons snorted and looked down. "but it doesn't look like your in a kissing mood."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Is this about Itachi?" when buttons didn't answer he pressed on. "Hmm?"

"Deidara…" she murmured, saying his name for the first time.

"He's just a jerk." He looked up into the sky.

"But still…how?"

"He had a mission to complete, that's all that matters to him. Does he really feel for you, well I cant imagine he doesn't, you being you," he grinned down at her and she smiled a bit. "People say he's really smart and shit but as far as I can see he must be stupid to throw away something with you like that, I wouldn't have un."

Buttons looked up at him expecting to see a smile that told her he was joking but instead he was looking strait out into the sunset, the red, pink and gold light of the setting sun coloring his face, making his hair and headband shimmer. He turned to look down at her his face serious.

"Dei I don't think…" Button started but stopped when deidara made a face.

"God girl! If I can't pick you up on a rebound than when can I un?" Button glared at him and he stared back.

"Maybe you should stop trying." She offered.

"NEVER un." Be grinned, making Button laugh. "I don't think I will ever find a girl that could live with these." He held up his hands, showing the mouths, making Button laugh harder.

"You would be surprised." She laughed. Deidara rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and put an arm around buttons waist but moved it to her shoulders when she gave him a stern look.

"Thanks for everything…Mara"

* * *

**Wooho! That's right this chapter is a total of about 587 words. Im just cool like that XD Review! That next one will have the whole Akatsuki in it! Sorry to all your ButtonXItachi lovers, that got shot with my muse. I might rise from the dead though. winkwink next on coming soon! I swear! HAPPY DAY OF LOOOOOVE! **


	21. The Arguing Artist Club

**Yo blood again! im on a roll here! This is my birthday present to myself…kinda. The 19****th**** is my B-day! Yahoo! anyway im sorry if anyone is ooc im not used to them yet. Any help on how to make them better is VERY apprecated. Oh and thank you Satoke.Luna. for calling me a bum XD it got me going!**

* * *

Button, Light, Moni and Fox stood in the front hall of the weirdest hideout they had ever seen. It wasn't a cave something like that, which is what they had expected from the high class criminal organization. It was a huge cottage in the middle of the woods. A garden filled with the necessary cooking herds and a few flowers surrounded its perimeter. The inside or the front hall anyway, was large and roomy. A small dish of raspberry hugs was sitting on top of the door frame and had hit Light in the head as she had entered first.

"Itachi! Kisame! Deidara! Is that you!" can a gruff shout from the next room at the sound.

"Yeah!" shouted back Kisame as he entered behind the girls. "We brought guests!"

The girls exchanged looks and light rubbed her head, not in a very good mood. Kisame and Deidara ushered them into the next room. This was a large living room. 2 couches sat in front of a large TV. A small table was set next to a large window that overlooked a much larger garden in the back. 3 large squishy looking recliners where scattered around the room, all of witch where occupied. Another dish of hugs sat on the seat of one of the chairs surrounding the tables and light was glaring at it as if it had just insulted her.

Buttons was more interested in the people that the actual room. On was a tall silver haired man with magenta eyes. He was looking critically at them, and then grinned sinisterly when he noticed Button watching her. She grinned back. The other two where less…human. One had strange colored skin, almost a brown olive color. He wore too much clothes to see much else, except for his strange eyes. They were black where they should have been white and his irises where pure green. The next was half white and half black; he was also living in a giant plant-looking thing. Both where watching them, the former with dislike and curiosity, the latter with a strange hunger Button didn't feel like thinking about too long.

"Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, this is Moni, Light, Fox and Button." Kisame pointed at each of them in turn. Buttons nodded, Moni grinned, Fox ducked behind buttons and light continued to glare at the bowl of candies.

"I don't remember any Kunoichi coming to stay," came a voice from behind them. Button turned, meeting a pair of cool brown eyes. The owner was leaning agents the frame of the door. His red hair was a bit unruly and that along with his laid back stance and sleepy eyes gave off the impression of someone who just got out of bed. This didn't, however dampen the immanent dangerous vibe he sent of, a sort of 'ill kill you and got take a nap' kind of vibe.

"Were not Kunoichi, Master Sasori." She answered, stopping forward.

"Pity. Would have been more fun." He shrugged disregarding her knowledge of his name as common

"There the girls Leader was talking about un." Deidara added.

"Really?" Hidan asked, leading forward. "I was expecting something more. Do they do anything?" Deidara shrugged.

"She talks to dead things." Moni pointed to Light who nodded. Hidan and Deidara exchanged looks. "And Button can read minds. It's kind of creepy sometimes. Shell answer your thoughts instead of what you say…" she trailed off at the sight of Button expression.

"That good enough for me." Kisame grinned, "Let me show you to your rooms."

The rest of the day passed with very little excitement. Button had the unfortunate experience of being the first to meet Tobi. He was wandering around there designated bedrooms, hoping to meet them. Her instantly latched onto her and wouldn't leave her alone until Deidara threatened to use him as the test subject for a new piece of art.

The next morning the Akatsuki awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Itachi, who had disappeared shortly after there arrival, was the first to enter the kitchen to find Moni, Fox and Light preparing the food. Button had long been sent of to clear the table; witch was covered in old takeout boxes and newspapers. By the time Hidan, who was last to wake, had dressed and done his morning ritual everything was ready.

Everyone now sat around the table, eyeing the food nervously.

"its not poisoned or anything." Moni promised. "And Button had no part in its making so is purely edible."

"You could just keep those comments to yourself." Button glowered.

"But I would still be thinking them." Moni answered. "Might as well let everyone hear them."

"I still don't trust it." Hidan poked one of the sausages.

"You're an immortal. That dose it matter to you?" Button asked.

"I though you could read minds." He asked.

"I can but only when there's something there to read." She smirked.

"Wanna say that to my face?" he challenged, leaning across the table.

"I just did." She shot back, grinning. They had been like this all morning, exchanging insults and fake threats. Button had a knack for ignoring that dangerous haze that hovered over each member of the Akatsuki, even daring to sit next to Zetsu and strike up a conversation about the unethical use of weed killer. It was because of this that little, almost defenseless Button was able to run with the big dogs and set her self in front of her comrades. It had become an unsaid assumption that Button was the leader of the small group of girls.

"Children!" Fox glared. "Eat your food. All of you!" when no one moved Button rolled her eyes and picked up her fork.

"For heavens sakes!" she stabbed a sausage and stuck it into her mouth, aware that everyone in the room was watching her. she swallows and grins. "See I'm fine."

After a pause just to make sure she didn't keel over and die the rest of them began to eat. Conversation started up at the table. Kisame and Moni where exchanging notes on Kisame's home village, Fox and Tobi had stricken up a conversation about food and cooking arts. Light and itachi where talking about who knows what and Button was watching a debate between Deidara and Sasori. There subject…what else:

"Art is a bang, a fleeting beauty un!" Deidara recited passionately.

"No its not. There's not point in something that only last for a few seconds at most. True beauty lies in years. Lasting forever, never dieing." Sasori snapped brandishing a forkful of eggs at his partner. Button giggled, realizing something. "Is something funny woman?"

This was Sasori's way of addressing her. To remind her that she was not important enough for him to use her first name but refused to use her nickname. So 'woman', or 'the woman', it was. In turn she called him Master Sasori, half mocking half respectful.

"No it's just…" She trailed off the continued. "Deidara's fighting a losing battle."

"Who's side are you on?" the blonde glared.

"No ones actually, I think your bother right…in a sense. But what do I know." Button shrugged "My point was that all Master Sasori has to do is contradict you. Its not that your side is wrong its just your really bad a arguing." Sasori smirked and Deidara glared.

"And what may I ask is your stand of the subject un?" Deidara asked.

"I think art is alive. Like a life it is expendable and fragile but strong and enduring at the same time. Like a sunset, it only lasts for a few moments but is with you forever, or an Oak tree, its never the same the next time you see it but its always there, for hundreds of years, always growing and changing but still an oak tree." Button grinned then shrugged "but what do I know."

"Perhaps more then you think woman." Sasori answer thoughtful, "but your still wrong. It art is forever changing how will you remember it in a certain way? How do you capture its beauty and share it with others, if that is your wish?"

"Well I don't think are should be captured at all, that takes away the wild and alive feel." Sasori was about to answer when Deidara cut in.

"How are an oak tree and a sunset art? They weren't created by you. Plus there is too much of a time difference in there lifespan to compare."

"I told you you where bad at arguing." She smirked. "True I didn't create the sunset but if I found it, witnessing it would be enough. Same goes for the tree. As for your other question you need to forget about time. A child is just as important as an adult though they have been around for a shorter time. Time doesn't matter to Mother Nature. She's got forever." Button thru her arms wide to emphasize the point and knocked over a pitcher of juice. She looked up realizing the rest of the room had gone silent.

"Great, another person had joined that arguing artists club." Hidan rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to get any sleep." Laughing the rest of the room finished there food and Button cleared the dishes.

She was scrubbing a pan when someone let out a shout fallowed by a lot of swearing.

"Damn candies! There the hell is it all coming from!" Lights voice hisses again, walking into the kitchen, rubbing her backside. She through away a small pottery dish, now broken into several pieces.

"Sorry Miss. Light!" Tobi shouted rushing into the room. "Tobi is truly, deeply sorry! It is his fault! He was just trying to make the house brighter!"

"By putting plates of candies in the middle of the floor for people to slip on!" she roared. It took a few minutes to calm her down but they did.

"I haven't seen you that mad in along time." Moni laughed. "Not since Button left you tied up in that street before the survival test. Remember, to keep her from smothering Gaara."

"The Kazekage Gaara?" Sasori asked bitterly. The girls nodded. "To bad she didn't."

"There related you know." Deidara grinned "Sasori no Danna and the Sand brat, 4th Cousins or something right." Sasori glowered at him.

"Really." Light smirked. "That means you and me might be related on day." Sasori looked over at her, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yep. If you can get him to sign the marriage papers…" Moni trialed off frowning.

"Or one of his older relatives." Interjected Button, "because he's not 18 yet he has to have an older guardian sign it for him."

"Who would that be?" light asked "I wonder if I can bribe them."

"Well his brother and sisters aren't old enough so that means…." She thought for a second than realization materialized on her face. "Master Sasori!"

"What?!" he looked up.

"You're like 40 something right." The puppet master nodded. "That makes you his oldest living relative. You could sign the papers!"

"Gaara's going to be soooo mad!" Moni grinned.

"You cant get married yet though." Button shrugged.

"Why?" asked Light. "Sasori looks fin with it." This was true. The red head was grinning evilly.

"Well because you need to stay for Christmas and New years of course!" Button grinned "I was thinking we could have it here. Decorate the house, give presents, and bring the holiday spirit to the Akatsuki!" she looked over at Sasori and Deidara, the only members of the Akatsuki in the room at the moment.

"Master Sasori?" she asked, her just shrugged. "Deidara?"

"You had me at presents." The artist grinned.

* * *

**Hecka long chapter! Over 2000 words! Tell me who I did with the Akatsuki! Christmas and the hideout!? A forced marriage between Light an Gaara?! That is going on XD Review! Let it be you Bday present to me!**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
